It's Always Been You
by theretheygoagain
Summary: Eversince she could remember, Santana's the one for her . Implied G!P Santana - TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Eversince she could remember, Santana's the one. Two-shot. Implied G!P

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Present Time in Normal Font; Flashback in Italics**

* * *

**1**

Santana wakes up to the sound of that piercing cry. As if on autopilot, she jerks up the bed, throwing the comforter away from her body before finding herself bolting towards the next room. She reaches into the crib, smiling tenderly as she picks up her seven-week old daughter.

"Shhh... Mama's here, baby." She coos, gently bouncing the infant as soon as she's cradled in her arms. "Mama's here." She repeats softly, and before she could mumble something more, her daughter's cries stop and a small smile graces her soft features. "That's right, sweetheart. No more tears, okay? I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Santana nuzzles her nose against her baby's neck, eliciting a gurgle of approval from the infant.

Pacing across the nursery, Santana smoothly shifts her daughter on her chest, her tiny hand coming to clutch her mother's shirt tightly. As she continues to rock the child, she hears the softest sigh of contentment from her daughter. Santana's heart expands, fluttering inside of her as she tilts her head to the side slowly, keeping her breathing quiet so she can observe. As soon as she did, her eyes come face to face with piercing blues. A soft smile tugs at her lips. Santana has fallen irrevocably in love with the tot in her arms in such a short span of time.

"You remind me so much of your Mommy, do you know that? Huh?" She whispers to the now sleepy child. "Huh, Zooey? You look just like her when she was your age." Santana smiles at the memory of a particular blonde she cradled in her arms about two decades ago. "Do you know that..." She chances a look at her beautiful daughter only to see that Zooey's asleep once again. With a grin, she ghosts her lips over Zooey's head before whispering, "we've got our own family now because of you, baby. We love you so much."

With one more kiss on her daughter's forehead, Santana reluctantly places Zooey back to her crib.

* * *

_Santana mopped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and wiped the moisture on her shirt. She's at the Pierce's for her bestfriend's baby sister's fourth birthday._

_Well, technically, Brittany was Quinn's half-sister. Susan was married to Jeff Fabray until he died from a car accident when Quinn was two. Susan remarried four years later, to Jackson Pierce. Three years into their marriage, Susan and Jack had Brittany. __The Lopezes and the Pierces became family friends the moment Manuel and Maribel Lopez moved to Ohio from New York. Manuel left an attending position at Mt. Sinai in favor of the offer to be Lima Hospital's Chief. Santana and Quinn instantly became inseparable, despite Quinn being two years older than Santana. The youngest Lopez had skipped second and fifth grade and was by now in middle school with Quinn at the age of 11._

_Santana just finished putting up the last piece of decoration inside the Pierce's living room when she heard that all-too familiar scream. Without second thoughts, she rushed towards the lawn to see Susan trying to stop Brittany's cries._

_"What happened?" She asked Quinn, who was instantly by her side to explain the situation._

_"Finn pushed her off the swing and her knee's bleeding." Santana frowned as soon as she saw those chubby cheeks wet with tears. As she neared Susan and the littlest Pierce, Brittany screamed for her attention._

_"Tana!" Brittany raised her arms, signalling for Santana to pick her up. She chanced a look at Susan who looked back at her with silent request in her eyes._

_"I'll clean your knee and put on your favorite Hello Kitty band aid, okay?"_

_"Hurt?"_

_"Just a little bit." Santana narrowed her eyes, clutching her thumb and index finger together to emphasize her point. "Just a tiny, tiny, hurt."_

_"No!"_

_"Brit-Brit, we have to clean it so you won't have icky germies! You don't want that, right?" Brittany looked at her knee, then at Santana before she nodded hesitantly._

_"Honey, how about I carry you inside so Santana can clean up your knee?" Susan offered, but received nothing but a scowl from her youngest daughter._

_"No. I want Tana, Mommy."_

_"But I don't think she can carry you, sweetheart." Susan coaxed her daughter once more. Brittany, at four, was a little chubby; and while Santana was bigger than her, Susan didn't think she could carry Brittany._

_"No, Mommy!"_

_"It's okay, Susan. I can carry Brit-Brit. Right, birthday girl?" Santana asked the already beaming tot. With the help of Susan and Quinn, Santana carried Brittany._

_As they reached the bathroom, Santana sat Brittany on the edge of the tub._

_"I'll wash her knee, Santana." Susan offered. Once again, Brittany refused. Loudly._

_"No please Mommy! I want Tana!"_

_"But -."_

_"Dad taught me how to clean wounds, Susan. I can do it." Santana smiled at the obviously tired Susan._

_"I guess..." Susan relented._

_Santana reached up for the detachable shower head. She fiddled with the knobs and soon, lukewarm water started to flow._

_"It hurts!" Brittany cried as she clutched on to Santana's neck. "No! Stop!"_

_"Brit-Brit, it's almost done." Santana mumbled sweetly. Behind her, Susan reached for the medicine cabinet and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide. As soon as Brittany's gaze landed on the bottle, she started crying again._

_"I don't want that!"_

_"I know it hurts, Brit-Brit. But Daddy said we should put some on our wounds. So it will heal." Santana explained smoothly, rubbing Brittany's back to soothe the little girl._

_"Britt, how about I put a little on your knee, while you hold on to Santana?" Quinn offered, knowing full well how her bestfriend seemed to have a calming effect on her baby sister._

_"Is that okay, Brit-Brit?" Santana asked. Without giving it any thought, Brittany nodded._

_"Okay. This is going to hurt. But it will stop really soon." Quinn said truthfully before pouring a little peroxide on Brittany's knee._

_"Owwww!" Brittany wailed. "It hurts!" Santana moved to hug the blonde, muttering soothing words to stop her crying. But it didn't seem to work as Brittany cried even harder, tears flowed from her closed eyes, cheeks so red._

_Remembering her own parents' techniques, Santana gently blew on the stinging wound. Brittany finally blinked in surprise at the feeling of cool air on her knee._

_"See? All done now." Quinn smiled._

_"Feel better, Brit?" Santana inquired._

_"A little. Can you kiss it better after you put my Hello Kitty band aid?"_

_"Of course, Brit-Brit."_

* * *

Santana slides in the bed behind her wife. She presses against her back, placing a kiss across the bare skin of Brittany's shoulder. She's a second away from dozing back to sleep when Brittany stirs and turns over. She starts trailing wet kisses on her neck while her hand drifts down Santana's boxers, cupping her.

"B..." Santana whispers, trying to ward of the wandering hand. As much as she wants to do _it, _Brittany's doctor advised against it. "Aren't you sleepy?"

Brittany pulls back with hooded eyes, hand never stopping its activity. "Are you?" Brittany challenges.

"Babe... w-we c-can't..."

"I feel fine, San." Brittany groans as she feels her wife harden under her touch.

"One more week, baby." Santana grabs Brittany's wandering hand, stopping her ministrations.

"Fine..." Brittany pouts for good measure.

"I love you." Santana whispers lovingly in Brittany's ear.

"I love you too. Hold me." Brittany mumbles and Santana doesn't let a second pass before she lets Brittany curl into her, head tucked under her chin and hands encircling her waist. The moment Santana feels Brittany's breathing even out, she lets her eyes drift to the clock on Britt's bedside table. She's got to be up and about in the hospital for about three hours. Normally, she'll be the type of person to give a damn about what time it is, but right now, with Brittany in her arms, and their daughter sleeping next to their room, the lack of sleep means absolutely nothing at this moment.

Santana smiles as she takes in Brittany's scent.

Brittany has always been the best thing that has ever happened to her. She has the capacity to keep her on her toes, yet look at her like she's the only person in the world. She remembers the day she first met Brittany (in the hospital, when she accompanied Quinn after Susan gave birth to the love of her life); the first time she held her in her arms (Santana was seven, Brittany, about eight hours old); the first time she made Brittany smile; and cry; the first time she left Brittany; the first time she _really _broke her heart; Brittany's _first _time; their wedding and now their own little family.

She can't think of anything or anyone else. She can't forget every single moment that led her _here. _With both Brittany and Zooey because they're all that matters.

The rest doesn't.

They never did.

* * *

_Brittany was eight when she experienced her first heartbreak._

_They were having dinner when her mom asked Quinn about Santana._

_"I haven't seen Santana in a while. Is she okay?"_

_"She is." Quinn nods, swallowing her food before speaking again. "She's just busy. She's working really hard academically, you know, for her pre-med and all." Quinn shrugs. "And she has a girlfriend now. So." The teen added nonchalantly._

_Brittany's ears perked up at her sister's words, her heart thumped swiftly in her chest. Her face fell_

_"Really? Somebody we know?" Jack inquired. Santana has been like a daughter to them and he wanted to know things about her. That, and he was trying to get some reaction from his youngest daughter._

_"Jackie Roberts." Quinn answered._

_"Dr. Roberts' youngest?" He prodded, earning a nod of agreement from Quinn._

_"She's really pretty and I heard she's doing well in school." Susan interjected, oblivious to her daughter's distress._

_"Yeah. She also dreams of becoming a doctor. Like San." Quinn quipped, oblivious, just like her mom was._

_"She's ugly!" Brittany finally broke, to the confusion of Susan and amusement of both Jack and Quinn._

_"Brittany Susan Pierce! We do not call people ugly!" Susan chastised her little girl who just bowed her head in shame._

_"I'm sorry." Brittany murmured, chin tucked on her chest. "Can I please go to my room now?"_

_/_

_Up in her room, Brittany cried softly while she hugged her pillow. She was lying when she said that Jackie was ugly._

_She wasn't._

_In fact, she's one of the prettiest girl Brittany had ever seen. Not as pretty as Santana, but still pretty._

_/_

_Brittany thought that maybe, just maybe, someone heard her prayers, because just a few months later, Santana's back to hanging out at their house. She overheard Quinn comfort Santana, telling her that she'll get over the break up with Jackie._

_Brittany's eyes widened when she heard the older girls talk._

_They widened, and they shone with happiness._

_/_

_Only, that happiness proved to be temporary._

_Ten days after her ninth birthday, she learned that Santana was going to Columbia for college while Quinn chose Yale._

_/_

_The only thing that placated Brittany was the last conversation she and Santana had before the latter left for New York._

_"Come on Brit-Brit, don't be sad."_

_"I'll miss you." Brittany whimpered._

_"I'll call you everyday, and I'm coming back at least once a month so you won't have to miss me so much. Okay?"_

_"Will you have a girlfriend there?"_

_Santana chuckled at the question. "I don't know, Brit. I'm going there for school. I really want to be a doctor." She smiled at then girl sitting beside her._

_"But I don't want you to!"_

_"You don't want me to have a girlfriend?"_

_"No!" Brittany said firmly, adding a shake of her head for emphasis._

_"Why's that, Brit-Brit?"_

_"Because I'm your girl!"_

_"Are you?" Santana bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling._

_"Yes."_

_Santana nodded before pulling Brittany in a hug. "I can have lots of girlfriends, but you will always be my number one. You're my girl."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Pinky promise?" Brittany held out her pinky finger for Santana to take._

_"Pinky promise."_

_/_

_Santana, for the most part, kept her promises._

_She called Brittany everyday and visited Lima at least one weekend each month no matter how busy or tired she was._

_She had needs though, and pre-med was a bitch and most of the time, the only way to relieve her stress was through sex. But while she bedded a number of women during college, she couldn't bring herself to be serious with anyone._

_/_

_That all had to change when Santana got into Med School._

_By the time Santana was on her first year of Med School, Brittany was 13._

_The phone calls were few and far in between and the visits became really scarce. Santana didn't even come home for Thanksgiving and worse, Christmas._

_/_

_By the time Brittany was 15, her world might as well have ended._

_During a break from Law School, Quinn came home to Lima to celebrate Jack's birthday. It was during that birthday dinner that Quinn let it slip that Santana was seeing a fellow med student seriously. So serious in fact, that they decided to get engaged. __The woman, as Brittany would learn that night, was named Ashley Montgomery._

_As soon as they got home, she ran to her room, locked the door, and cyber stalked this Ashley woman (Santana didn't have any social media; or rather, she didn't have any social media anymore after she decided to forgo said tools so she could focus on her studies). She found out that 'Ashley' was a gorgeous blonde and indeed a med student too._

_It was weird for Brittany to say it, but she felt like she grew up tenfold that night._

_/_

_Brittany was on her senior year when things changed again. She was damn tired, trying to get more credits to beef up her college application and she couldn't wait to take a long warm shower, eat then go to sleep._

_She was a couple of houses away from theirs when she spotted a cab outside the Lopez house (though others would be quick to call it a mansion). A few seconds later, a jean-clad woman stepped out of the car, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. The woman didn't have to turn around for Brittany to recognize her._

_Santana must have felt her stare because in that exact moment, she fixated her gaze on the white Mustang. Santana waited until the car pulled over a few meters away from her._

_"Brit-Brit? Is that you?" Santana exclaimed as soon as Brittany stepped out of her car. "Oh my! Look at you! You're so grown up!" Santana rushed to engulf the younger woman in her arms._

_"Hey... It's so nice to see you..." Brittany greeted awkwardly, closing her eyes as a realization hit her with dread. Right then and there, she knew that the years she spent working on tucking her feelings for Santana away were all for naught. For a while now, she adamantly tried to convince herself to sweep her feelings under the rug. It must have been just a stupid crush, right?_

_But as she was enveloped in a fierce hug by the object of her affection, it dawned on her that those 'feelings' were real because the hurt, longing and that sense of betrayal were real._

_"Great to see you too, Brit."_

_"What brought you home?" Brittany asked, trying to sound nonchalant._

_"Mom's going under the knife tomorrow. Just a minor operation, nothing to be worried about. Just an arthroscopic surgery to remove bone chips from her right elbow after that freak incident a couple of days ago. But you know Mom. She's scared even of the tiniest cuts. So yeah, I'm here. For some pep talk." Santana grinned sheepishly, dimples on display._

_"But I thought she's fine? Your Dad told my parents she's fine." Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in worry._

_"She is. She'll be fine. She didn't want to worry your parents. You know how worried Susan could be. But yeah, Mom should be bowling with your parents in a few weeks." Santana assured._

_"That's great. But Mom will really be pissed if she learned about it late. You know how she is." Brittany chuckled at the visual._

_"Susan will just freak out. More than Mom will. We'll tell her after the operation."_

_"Fine. And you'll be here for how long?"_

_"Just three days. I need to go back to New York to finish the last months of my internship." Santana looked pensive before she snapped out of her musings. "Anyway, I gotta head to the hospital in a while. I'll just shower and change because I reek of that gross airport smell. I'll see you around?"_

_"Totally."_

_/_

_Santana showed up at the Pierce's home for dinner unannounced later that night and Susan and Jack spent the whole time fielding Santana all questions possible, the younger Lopez successfully dodged anything concerning Maribel._

_"Do you have to be in school tomorrow, honey?" Jack asked his all-too silent daughter._

_"Tomorrow's Sunday, Daddy." Brittany rolled her eyes internally at her father's weirdness._

_"Right. How about you show Santana around? Bring her to that new place you kids hang out these days? What do you think about that, Santana?" Jack suggested._

_"As long as Britt's free... I mean, I wouldn't want to impose on -."_

_"Oh she's free! Aren't you, sweetheart?"_

_"Sure Dad."_

_/_

_"How have you been, Brit-Brit?" Santana asked as they sit on a bench within the now closed public garden in Lima they used to come to when they were younger. They had just finished dinner and agreed to just grab a drink from Brittany's favorite coffee shop before walking around town._

_"Good. It's my senior year and I'm working on my application."_

_"That's great! Which college do you plan on attending?"_

_"Tisch is the dream. I'm passionate about photography and imaging. I've applied to about eleven other universities." Brittany shrugged._

_"Wow."_

_"You're one to talk." Brittany chuckled. "So..." She shifted on her spot on the bench, taking the cup of hot chocolate to her lips. "When's the wedding? You've been engaged what? Over two years now?" Her tone turned serious. She looked into Santana's questioning eyes and felt the need to explain. "Quinn let it slip."_

_"Oh." Santana took a sip of her coffee before answering. "There's no wedding."_

_This took Brittany by surprise, finding the need for clarification. "What?"_

_"I called it off."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Hmmm..." Santana looked away. "Aside from we were both really young, her family never really liked me; you know, with my condition and all." Santana's voice hardened. "They were worried that I will pass it down to their grandchildren." She chuckled bitterly. "I saw how torn Ashley was about it." Brittany winced at the mention of 'that' name. "Family's important to me, Brit, you know that. I believe you shouldn't choose between it and love. I think that in the long run, we won't have worked. Not when my fiancee's family was strongly betting against us."_

_"You didn't think it was worth fighting for?"_

_"I..." Santana visibly scrambled for a reply._

_"You don't have to answer that, I'm just being nosy." A comfortable silence fell upon them, only to be broken by one very angry voice._

_"You silly kids! Get out of my garden you fools!" The old man, who Brittany recognized as Mr. Martin - a man known in the community as mentally challenged - screamed, and started throwing rocks at the duo who had no other choice but to run away._

_"Shit! Tell me again why Jack decided it's best not to take your car?" Santana groaned as she jerked Brittany's arm and started running across town. They dodged cars and a traffic cop until they stopped right onto Breadsticks when a bus just pulled up. They ran up the bus, laughing as they got on the vehicle. They walked to the back of the bus, where they sat down and looked at each other before cracking up. When they looked up, everyone on the bus were staring. It was then that their clasped hands fell apart, and they stare out the opposite windows._

_/_

_The next weeks and months confused Brittany to no end._

_Santana called almost everyday. She even set up a couple of social media accounts, messaging Brittany just about anything under the sun._

_What surprised Brittany the most was Santana showing up for Jack's 58th birthday with Quinn._

_She was in the backyard, sipping her non-alcoholic drink with a couple of her friends (whose parents were also friends with Jack and Susan) when Santana unceremoniously sat beside her._

_"What are you drinking Brit-Brit?"_

_"Uh. Just sangria. Non-alcoholic of course." Brittany answered, Santana's proximity making her nervous. "Uhm...these are my friends - Kitty, Mandy and Ella." She introduced her friends._

_"Hi girls. I'm Santana Lopez." Santana said charmingly as she held her hand for Brittany's friends to shake, raising her eyebrow at Ella who held on to her hand for longer than what was necessary. Ella then blabbered, telling Santana that she was going to be a doctor too, as if that would impress Santana._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Santana felt suffocated, and excused herself from the group to join Quinn and Maribel._

_From the corner of her eye, Brittany felt Santana's eyes trained on her from across the yard. Her lips curled up slightly. Things between her and Santana had been weird, but not awkward to the point that she'd just want to be swallowed by the ground. They've talked more often than they did a couple of years ago, but something definitely changed in their dynamics. Santana's stare, just like what she's doing at that very moment, gave her butterflies._

_And that realization scared her._

_What if she's making it all up? She was desperate for Santana's attention, so maybe it was her mind's way of coping? What if Santana was just reeling from her failed engagement? Was Santana just diverting her affection somewhere else so she could be distracted until she was able to move on?_

_Just as Brittany's eyes moved to dart across Santana, she saw her father whispered something in the young doctor's ear before he walked inside their house. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she noticed Santana down her glass of wine before fidgeting nervously and following Jack Pierce inside._

_/_

* * *

Santana enters the luxurious Manhattan apartment a few blocks from New York Presbyterian with a tired smile but a barely contained excitement. After 14 hours at the hospital that saw her performing an angioplasty and an aortic endovascular aneurysm repair, she's just about ready to jump out of the hospital if it meant she gets to go home because she's been dying to cuddle her wife and daughter since she left at 7 in the morning.

Running her hand to her still damp hair (Santana makes it a point to shower at her en-suite toilet and shower in her office at the hospital before she goes home), she walks further in their apartment.

"Honey, I'm home!" She says just a tad bit louder, not wanting to wake Zooey up just in case she's already sleeping. It's well past her normal bedtime after all. With soft steps, she moves towards the nursery, intent on checking up on her little one. As she nears Zooey's crib, her heart expands a hundred fold at the sight of her daughter sleeping soundly with the faintest of smiles adorning her face. She places her hand in the crib and strokes the tiny fist her daughter is having. Zooey grabs hold of her finger and in that moment, her world stops again. This beautiful, perfect human being in front of her was created by the love she and Brittany shared. "I love you so much, little one. We love you so, so much." Santana continues looking at her daughter in awe, taking in every single little detail about her. With one soft kiss on her forehead, Santana bids her baby girl goodnight.

Santana left the room just as silently as she did when entering it. Sighing, she stretched out her tired joints as she walks towards the master's bedroom. As she enters their room, she hears the tell-tale signs of the trickling water and a soft smile curves at her lips. Her hand pushes lightly against the bathroom door, stopping the moment her eyes land on one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. Her eyes land on the pile of clothes outside the shower room and the baby monitor by the sink. Grinning, Santana slowly removes her clothes, and pushed the shower sliding door open before positioning herself behind Brittany who jumped lightly in surprise.

"Hey babe." Santana whispers lovingly, grabbing the loofah from Brittany's hand and starts to gently rub the blonde's back.

Brittany leans backward, hands finding purchase on Santana's thighs, the latter's center flushes against her backside.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany moans before deciding to face her spouse and start planting kisses on Santana's face and trailing them down the slope of a tanned neck, sucking lightly whilst her hand traces down Santana's ribs.

"Brit..."

"Tell me you don't want this..."

"Not tonight, B-Brit. We have yet to consult with your gyne - Oh s-shit!" Santana groans as Brittany lets her hand glide back up between their bodies and instantly begins to toy with the appendage between Santana's legs, the pads of her fingertips rolling over her wife's tip expertly. Santana moans and tugs her head back up, their lips coming back together in an almost bruising kiss that makes Santana's hips grind down impatiently.

"I need you," Brittany mumbles against her mouth, teeth nipping gently at her lip. "What if I tell you I've gone to Dr. Jeffries earlier...And she gave me the go signal?"

"You did?"

"Hmmm..." Brittany eyes Santana intently, gripping Santana's shaft tighter, earning a guttural moan from the older woman. "But I bet I can make you take me, right here, right now, even without me telling you that." Brittany challenges. "I can make you do things you thought you'd never do, babe..." With another pump, Santana releases a pained yelp. "You're so hard already, baby. And look at me, San, I'm so fucking wet." Brittany teases some more.

"B-Britt..." Santana forcefully taps her palm on the tiles on their side, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Look..." Brittany lines up the underside of Santana's shaft between her pink folds, and starts thrusting it forward, receiving a cry of desperation from Santana. "You think you can come in here and not get turned on? You come in to what? Rub my back with a loofah?" Brittany taunts. By now, it's almost impossible for Santana not to surge forward and thrust herself inside Brittany, but her cock is throbbing and she knows she's close, _too _close.

"Holy shit..." Santana growls as spurts of hot liquid shot out from her cock. She hears Brittany's grunts and as she opens her eyes to look at her spouse, she gasps at the sight of Brittany's stomach and chest covered in her cum.

_Fuck it._

Whatever control Brittany had before is lost in that moment as she roughly pumps Santana again until she's on her full length before thrusting Santana's cock forward and slamming it raw into her pussy.

"Fuck! Brittany!" Santana squeals, eyes widening at the surprise. "Babe, no.. we can't. I-I can't, you might still bleed o-or s-something... Ughhh, fucking hell why do you feel so _fucking _good?" Brittany couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her wife's conflicted musings. She knows she had her, and to make sure she wouldn't protest further, she pulls her hips before unceremoniously thrusting forward so her center's being rammed again and again, this time harder.

Santana prides herself with her discipline and self-control, but right now, Brittany's turning her into an uncontrolled animal.

Not that this is the first time it happened.

/

* * *

_A few days before Brittany's 18th birthday, she found herself rummaging through her boxes inside her dorm room in NYU. Her parents have dropped her off a couple of hours ago with the promise that they'll come back on her birthday so they could celebrate it together. Jack already threw her an advance birthday bash before she left Lima and upon Brittany's request, the family will have a quiet dinner together in New York._

_Her roommate, Michelle, reminded Brittany so much of Tina. Michelle barely spoke to her, only giving a shrug or a grunt whenever you ask her a question._

_/_

_It was about a minute before she was officially 18 (or a few seconds, perhaps?) when she found herself standing outside apartment 21A. She had been here a few months ago, when her and her parents checked out the NYU campus and its neighboring streets._

_She had given this much thought._

_Brittany wanted this._

_/_

_It took five knocks before the door opened._

_Five knocks before Santana showed up in front of her in her tank top and underwear, looking groggy and a little out of it. Brittany couldn't really blame her. Residency entailed putting on ungodly hours each week._

_/_

_Brittany spoke before Santana could question her presence._

_"I'm 18 now." She breathed out, trying to sound firm._

_"What?" Santana asked in confusion, utterly consumed by sleep._

_"I said I'm 18 now. And I know that many people have this pre-conceived notion about me and promiscuity and you probably got wind of it, but I want you t know that they're not true. I mean, I've been with a lot of people, but we haven't really... y-you k-know..." She rambled, too nervous to articulate her thoughts.  
_

_"Brit-Brit, what's wrong? You're not making any sense -."_

_"I haven't done it, okay? I haven't had sex with anybody. Yet."_

_"Oh...'Kay..." Santana's brows were still furrowed in confusion._

_"And I respect you. I admire you. But I know that you've known that. You know what I really feel about you. I mean, I could be 18 or 30 or 40, but when it comes to you, I'm always going to be _that _girl. That girl who's always in awe _by _you and everything you do or say."_

_"Brit -."_

_"I couldn't give myself away, not to anybody - because I've known in my heart that it's you. It should be you." Before Santana could muster a reply, Brittany's already inside her apartment, and had, to her consternation, shed off most of her clothes._

_"What are you doing?!" Santana's eyes widened in mortification, realization finally dawned on her. "Don't do that!"_

_"I know you feel something for me too, Santana. You're just too scared. Or is it guilt I sense?"_

_"Brittany Susan Pierce! You stop what you're doing right now!"_

_Santana's command fell on deaf ears as Brittany Brittany took the next step and unclasped her bra. Santana pulled back shocked, but Brittany stared up at her with heavy lids and a soft smile. Brittany tossed her bra across the room and then reached down to tug on her jeans until she's only in her panties._

_"Please, Santana. Don't make me beg too much." __Brittany reached forward and trailed her fingers over the band of Santana's boxers._

_"Brit, please..."_

_"I love you. I want you. I've loved you since forever -."_

_"We can't do this. You're Quinn's baby sister. You're my -."_

_"I'm not your little sister!"_

_"Brit -."_

_"I want you to give me this gift, San. I don't want anyone else." Brittany voice broke, and soon enough, tears started to pool in her eyes._

_"Oh no. No, no, don't cry..." Santana moved to wipe those tears away, only to be met by soft pink lips._

_"Please." Brittany pleaded once more and that vulnerability melted Santana's resolve. Seeing Santana crumble, Brittany pulled the older woman in a hungry kiss._

_"Are you sure?" Santana asked firmly, looking into those blue eyes intently._

_"Completely. Please, make me yours." Brittany whispered. Santana released her grip and Brittany immediately started to pull her boxers away, her breath hitched on her throat at the sight of Santana's throbbing erection. She's given hand jobs to a number of guys, but she hasn't seen something this beautiful. Santana's big, but not scarily so. She's clean and looked, perfect. Brittany helped kicked the boxers off, before tugging on her tank top until Santana's completely naked in front of her._

_"You're so gorgeous." Brittany muttered, running her fingers on Santana's shaft. __Brittany then moved to kneel on the floor, but Santana reached down and stopped her._

_"Tonight's about you." She grabbed Brittany's wrist, and led her towards her bedroom. Santana gently pushed her down her king-sized bed before she tugged her panties down so they're both bare. Brittany's __breathing came quicker as Santana's thumbs brushed over her nipples and sent tiny ripples of pleasure down her spine. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation._

_Despite the dim light, Santana can see and smell Brittany's arousal. She brought her lips to the inside of Brittany's thigh, wanting to begin a torturous trail of wetness to her destination. Santana licked up and down Brittany's entrance, and took her time to flick her clit with the tip of her tongue. She growled at the forcefulness of Brittany's hands behind her head and the way the blonde's hips moved into her face for everything all at once. When she thrust her tongue deep inside Brittany, the younger woman let out a strangled moan._

_Santana then reached her hand up to grasp at one of Brittany's breast, and she moaned into Brittany and at the way she tasted. Santana moved and Brittany made those mewling sounds of complete pleasure - the sounds only intensified the pressure and pace Santana provided with her mouth._

_"Feels so good, San!" Brittany cried in a soft, moaned whisper. Santana pushed herself deeper and moved her head up and down to ensure the perfect friction to Brittany's clit. Thighs wrapped around her shoulders and neck while fingers got lost in her dark hair and pulled her even closer. Brittany's hips were rising from the bed, desperate to meet Santana's wonderful mouth and tongue. Santana felt her cock harden even more at the sound of Brittany's whimpers, and it made her have one mission and one mission only - to get Brittany to come and to come hard. She moved her tongue faster against Brittany's clit and pressed harder against it. She thrust her tongue in and out at quick speed. She pushed in so deep, and it elicited high pitched moans and squeaks and heavy breathing, letting Santana know that Brittany was on the edge._

"_Santana..._" _Brittany whispered, her nails dug into Santana's shoulder causing Santana to wince in pure pleasure as she's so close to tasting Brittany's orgasm on the tip of her tongue._

_"S-San... I-I..." Brittany cried out. "I'm... Brittany whimpered quietly. "Please!" It was muffled but Santana heard her and it was hard to deny the woman _anything_. "Hmph." Brittany's hand tightened in Santana's hair and her own grip squeezed Brittany's hips to keep her still so she can make her come. "Mmph…!" Brittany's back arched completely off of the bed and her core was pressed hard against Santana's mouth, making Santana knew that Brittany reached her orgasm._

_"Holy fuck," Brittany trembled, arms shook as she tried to keep herself propped up. Before she could do so though, she felt lips around her nipple before they nipped at it. The shaking in her arms doubled and she feared she might actually faint. Santana released that nipple with a wet pop and repeated with her other one. Brittany's breaths were quick and deep, the tremble ripped down her back. __Santana forced her tongue through Brittany's lips. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and as she pulled back for air, Santana nipped at her lower lip. Her stomach jolted and she knew she wouldn't last if they kept teasing each other. She wanted this to be special for Brittany and cumming too soon was just a no-no._

_Santana pulled back, determined to ravish every inch of Brittany's body. She ran her hands down smooth abs, around her waist and up her spine. __She placed a soft kiss on her lips before she pulled back and started trailing kisses down her jaw, then her neck. She sucked and nipped at the skin there until Brittany was a panting mess, thrusting her hips up, head tossed to the side and moaning. Santana then trailed kisses down her collarbone and around one breast, up to the nipple and then around it before pulling it into her mouth and placing a open mouth kiss there. __Brittany's moans were louder and longer, hands lost in her hair spurring her on._

_"Please," Brittany begged, grabbing Santana's cock and lining her on her entrance. __"I don't want to wait anymore. Please," Brittany begged again and drew Santana forward. Santana hissed at the warmth that trails over the head of her penis. Santana slid slowly as she looked at Brittany's face for any sign of unnecessary pain. __Brittany reached up and cupped her cheeks before she pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana pushed forward, the tip just pushing through and then stopping as she saw Brittany take a deep breath. When Brittany started kissing her again, Santana pushed in a little bit more, the tightness wrapped around her. It was a smooth glide until she was stopped by some sort of a barrier._

_"Keeping going, please," Brittany whispered against her lips._

_"This is gonna hurt Brit..."_

_"I know...Keep going please..."_

_"I'll go slow, alright? Tell me if I have to stop, okay?" With a nod, Brittany brought their mouths together before pulling Santana's hips forward. Santana pushed until she felt a rush of liquid wrapped around her shaft. Brittany cried out, fingers dug through Santana's back. Santana stopped all movements and waited for Brittany to recover. "I've got you, baby. I've got you..." Santana whispered before she planted kisses all over Brittany's face._

_Brittany thrust her hips and that was Santana's signal to keep going, groaning at the tightness clenching her cock. Santana__ moved in slowly, sensitive to Brittany's reactions from beneath her. Legs wrapped around her, __their breaths uneven. A moan escaped Santana's mouth, the feeling of Brittany's walls clenching her member started to become too much._

_Brittany felt that coil in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she was close. "S-San...there's s-something...Ugh..." __Brittany began shaking beneath her, barely able to catch her breath. Her back arched, head tossed back, a long deep moan ripped from her throat. Her walls spasm around Santana's cock and that coil snapped inside of her and then she was jerking. "S-Shhhhiitttt... Saaannnnn!"_

_Santana kept pumping long after Brittany came down._

_"B-Brit...I-I'm... I need to pull out..." Santana scrambled to pull out, but Brittany's walls were clenched so tightly around her cock._

_"Cum inside me..."_

_"N-No..." Santana tried to pull out once more, only to be met with resistance. Before she could speak again, her hips bucked forward and the next thing she knew, she was jerking, filling Brittany with hot spurts of her cum. "H-Holy shit..." __They both breathed deeply, Santana still buried to the hilt inside Brittany. As they came down from their high, Santana looked at Brittany with concern._

_"Are you okay?" She whispered. Brittany just hummed, and nodded, a glazed look adorning her face._

_"Happy birthday, indeed." Brittany breathed out, and it wasn't long before Brittany was fast asleep._

* * *

"Where did you go?" Brittany whispered, snapping her out of her trance. Without answering, Santana pushes her cock all the way inside Brittany's pussy, pounding hard until blue eyes roll into the back of Brittany's head. Heat spreads across her skin and she moves her lips back down to a pink nipple, sucking lightly as she grabs herself and rubs through Brittany's folds, earning a few groans that makes her smile against her wife's breast. Even after all this time, it still shocks her how quickly Brittany can be a writhing mess under her touch.

Pushing Brittany against the shower wall, she glances down between them enough to see Brittany's pussy take her cock. He moaned in pleasure as she feels her wife again. Brittany's always so fucking tight and she doesn't think she'll ever tire of being inside her.

"Baby, you're so fucking tight. You feel so good..."

"Santana..." Brittany grunts and Santana smirks, pressing a kiss to pale cleavage before lifting up to stare her wife in the eye as she slides in and out of her wife in a rhythmic pace. "I missed you so much!" Santana keeps her hips still for a second, enjoying the wet heat and tightness covering the entire length of her shaft, before her hips pull back until she's sliding out halfway, then she pushes back in gently, wanting to go slowly and give Brittany as much pleasure as possible.

"S-San, I'm so close baby..." Brittany whimpers, holding on to Santana's back for further support.

"You're so hot..." With one final thrust, she's pushed over the edge. She spills into Brittany, burying herself as far as she can go as her orgasm rattles through her but then her wife grinds into her at the same time she thrusts out and in again, fingers rapidly moving, and then Brittany's clenching abruptly around her, coming and screaming her name, prolonging Santana's own orgasm. "Brit―"

"Santana!" Brittany yells, eyes clenching shut as her orgasm crashes over her, her whole body trembling.

"I love you," Santana whispers lovingly, palms are pressed against the tiles behind Brittany to prevent herself from falling.

"I love you too, San," the blonde mutters, dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**NOTE: I've received PMs and reviews asking to make this story into a multi-chapter. I think I can, but nothing more than 10 chapters.**

* * *

Jack sits on his polywood reclining Adirondack chair, a gift from Manuel, on their lawn, silently observing his surroundings with a gentle smile adorning his face.

It's his 68th birthday, his first since his triple bypass surgery a month ago, and he couldn't be happier. Susan and their daughters, with the help of Santana, Manuel and Maribel surprised him with an intimate party right in their yard, hiring a special caterer to prepare all the palatable (and healthy) food for them to feast. He's just grateful, really. As his eyes dart around their spacious lawn, he can't help but sigh in contentment. He's thankful for the gift of love, life and friends.

He's broken out of his musings with shrieks and laughter coming from the far end of the lawn. He chuckles at the sight of Santana holding a giggling Zooey who seems to be enjoying all the attention from the guests. He sits with an amused look as he observes his daughter-in-law's eyes sparkle whenever she would look at her daughter who definitely looks more and more like his Brittany as she gets older. His amusement though, has nothing to do with Zooey right now. No, his attention is more focused on Santana.

At almost 35, Jack had known Santana for about three decades now. In those thirty years, Santana has always been a good and gracious child. She conducts herself with immense charm and compassion and unwavering control. She's giving and almost always unselfish. So imagine his surprise when he realized how possessive and overprotective Santana is of Zooey. Sure, one can expect that with parents, but with Santana? She's just utterly overprotective. It would take a lot of prodding, and sometimes, physical force, for anybody to pry Zooey once the adorable girl is in her Mama's arms.

"Dad." Jack turns to see Quinn sporting a knowing grin.

"Hey honey."

"Are you enjoying your party?" Quinn asks as she hands him a glass of orange juice.

"I am honey. Thank you for planning this with your mom and sister. And the Lopezes of course." He smiles genuinely.

"I think you're enjoying the Santana and Zooey show more than anything." Quinn teases.

"Well..." He clears his throat, a grin tugging on his lips. "Santana's entertaining to watch. You would think Zooey's the only person in the world. I'm surprised your sister hasn't thrown her pay-attention-to-me tantrum yet."

"What do we expect? Zoe's a mini-Brittany. Of course San's crazy over her."

Indeed, Brittany shared that Santana's day is almost always measured by the little things Zooey did - her dimpled smile, the gurgle that sounded like 'Mama', the tight squeeze of her tiny hand around her finger. Arriving home, Santana always heads straight for the nursery.

It's not one-sided though.

Zooey herself is overly attached to Santana; so much so that the little one simply won't go to sleep without hearing her Mama's voice talk and sing her to sleep. They remember a time when Brittany called them, crying and not knowing what to do, because the then three-month old Zooey had been crying for the past three days. Santana had been away for a medical conference in Toronto and Zooey wouldn't stop crying since. Brittany even resorted to bringing the little one to the doctor because she was already on her wit's end. Alas, their pediatrician insisted that nothing's wrong with Zooey. Santana ended up coming home earlier than scheduled and with their doctor's advise, the new parents had to resort to recording Santana's voice - playing it whenever Zooey can't sleep or stop crying.

"I did well, didn't I?" Jack states smugly. "Look at them. I take full credit for creating such a beautiful family." He sighs proudly and Quinn can't help but chuckle at her father's word.

"I'm pretty sure it was bound to happen anyway, Dad."

"Nah. I don't think so. Knowing Santana, she wouldn't have entertained the idea of being with Brittany if I hadn't given her the hint that we're okay with them being together. She thought it was immoral to be with someone she thought of as her baby sister, for Pete's sake!"

"Fine, Dad. Credit belongs to you." Quinn relents, completely amused.

"You bet it does." He winks.

* * *

_Jack could not pin point the exact moment he knew that Santana and Brittany were perfect together. He knew though, that right from the time Brittany was born, his youngest reacted to Santana differently; like Santana has this soothing effect on her. Since Brittany could talk, her stories were dominated of 'Santanas'. And finally, when she was old enough, Jack saw how his darling girl looked at Santana with awe and adoration. She saw a real kind of hurt in Brittany's eyes when Santana was with Jackie, and even more so, when she learned of Santana's engagement to that Ashley woman._

_Santana, on the other hand, had a little difficulty seeing Brittany in the same light._

_No, it wasn't because there was a lack of love. In fact, he was too sure that Santana has never given the kind of love she gave Brittany, every single day, to anyone else. The younger Lopez just didn't know it yet. At least not during that time._

_But that all changed when Santana came back a few days after Maribel got into a freak car accident. By that time, Santana was almost done with her internship at New York Presbyterian. He was there, behind one of their living room windows, when Santana stopped and waited for Brittany to get out of her car. Not that he was spying, but he just couldn't stop himself from observing the two. He remembered snorting softly at the sight of a visibly lighted Santana who was looking at his daughter in awe - as if Brittany was the 8th Wonder of the World. To his chagrin, the conversation ended rather abruptly because of God-knows-what._

_He of course secretly invited Santana to dinner that night, and yes, he orchestrated that 'date' after dinner. He wasn't keen on getting the two together. Not yet, anyway. He was just observing them. That night, he saw something different in Santana's eyes and he was bent on knowing what it was._

_/_

_His 58th birthday provided the avenue for his 'hypothesis' to be tested. He knew that Santana and Brittany reconnected since Santana came home - exchanging phone calls and messages. But knowing and _actually_ seeing it are two totally different trades. He watched both women like a hawk; Santana all the more. As the night progressed, it became painfully obvious that Santana, indeed, was closing in on his daughter._

_He needed to do something._

_Now, don't get him wrong. He loved, loves Santana like his own. But Brittany is his princess and he will protect her until his last breath. He knew that Santana's a good and decent woman. But the young doctor just got off a serious relationship - she was engaged for heaven's sake! He needed to know that Brittany wouldn't just be a willing rebound. So as soon as he got an opening, he called Santana for a talk inside his study. Not known to be subtle, Jack got into business right away._

_"What's going on over there, Santana?"_

_Santana scrambled for a reply, not knowing how to go about the question. "I'm sorry?"_

_"Come on, sweetie. There's something brewing over there. Are you going to make a move on my Brittany?" He asked, poker face on, trying so hard to sniffle that laughter that was threatening to escape his mouth._

_"Jack... I... I d-don't..."_

_"Santana, it's is me you're talking to. Pop Pierce, remember? You can tell me anything. You know we don't judge here." He smiled, finding it too hard to keep up a hardened exterior towards the woman he considers his daughter._

_"I d-don't know Jack. I'm so confused. I'm so sorry. I know it's wrong and -."_

_"Wait a minute." He cut Santana. "What do you mean it's wrong?"_

_"She's my bestfriend's baby sister." Santana almost glared at the man she considered her second father. "Which makes Brittany kind of like my baby sister too. It's awkward and... a-and a little weird."_

_"Hmmm." Jack nodded his head in understanding. "That's reasonable. But I'm not blind. I see the way you look at her. Which brings me to my biggest question. What are you going to do?" He asked as he looked deep into brown eyes._

_"I don't know Jack. Nothing?" Santana sighed. "I mean, doesn't it weird you out?"_

_"You don't think my daughter's worth it?" He challenged._

_"God, no! Of course I think she is. Brittany's worth everything. And that terrifies me. She's too special to me, Jack. I don't know what I'll do if I take _that _risk because let's face it, it could go wrong. What happens then? This?" She darted her index finger between them. "This could be affected. When things go awry, you may never talk to me again." Santana looked away sadly._

_Jack kept his gaze focused on Santana, watching her body language - something he prided himself with doing really well at. When Santana met his gaze, he stared deep into her eyes, as if trying to read her soul. With a sigh, he nodded. "I get your point."_

_"Right? And I'm like, seven years older than Brit. She's not even 18 yet. She... She'll go to college and experience a lot of cool things while I what? Work at least 80 hours each week. I mean, i-if s-she ever... like... of course it's a big 'if', because for all we know Brit's not even entertaining the idea of... y-you know..." Santana rambled nervously._

_"Santana, you're rambling." Jack noted, very amused._

_"Well this conversation is very embarrassing for me, Jack."_

_"I can see that. But hey, Brittany not entertaining the idea of you two is the least of your worries. Believe me." He winked. "Listen, I think we need to get back out before they start looking for us. Come on, doctor!" He hollered as he grabbed a very confused Santana._

_"So the whole point of this conversation was what, make me confess?" Santana asked under her breath as Jack circled his arm around her shoulders._

_"Of course not. Well, at least, not 'just' that." He smirked. "Tell me again, dear, you want to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, yeah?"_

_"Yeah." Santana confirmed, still not knowing where Jack was heading with that question._

_"Well, love, all I'm saying is that, if you get my princess pregnant before she finishes college, I'll make sure that you won't be able to use your surgeon hands for a very long time." He stated with a wide smile._

_Santana's smile faded as Jack's _'words' _sank in. "Wait what?"_

* * *

Later that night, when all the guests are gone and Manuel and Maribel decided to go home with the promise from Brittany that they'll be sleeping at the Lopez home the next night - Jack, Susan, Quinn and Brittany continue to watch in amusement as Santana tries to get away from Zooey. They're in the living couch, watching an animated movie in their pyjamas with a wide-awake Zooey being rocked to sleep by her Mama who expressed the need to pee in the last minute or so.

"She's just wide-awake, isn't she?" Santana asks her companions who just give her sympathetic smiles. Santana giggles as Zooey merely gives her a dimpled grin. "Mama really needs to pee, baby. Can I leave you for a while?" Santana asks her daughter playfully. "Huh, sweetheart?" Zooey merely crawls up her Mama's body, encircling her arms around her neck and Santana looks at her wife for help.

"Come here little miss!" Brittany giddily gathers Zooey in her arms as Santana stands up from the settee to head to the bathroom. It took about five seconds for Zooey to sense her Mama's abrupt leaving, prompting the tot to wiggle out of Brittany's hold so she's standing on the carpeted floor. Brittany coos at her daughter, rubbing her back to placate Zooey who looks like she's on the precipice of crying. Without warning, Zooey gets away from her Mommy's loose hold and starts heading towards Santana's direction.

"Oh my god... is she..." Quinn's jaw drops at the sight of her niece taking her first steps.

"For god's sake, one of you record this!" Jack orders and soon enough, Quinn's taking a video from her phone.

"Santana!" Brittany calls for her spouse who's a couple of steps away from the bathroom door.

"Yes? I won't be long, I'll just - holy shhh.." Santana trails on, shock written all over her face as she sees Zooey slowly makes her way towards her. "Zoe, baby, walk to Mama..." Santana's face totally lights up as she watches her daughter saunters towards her. Brittany slowly makes her way behind Zooey, totally on alert should their baby girl fall. After about five small steps, she does, and the adults almost rush to pick her up.

"No. She got this." Santana holds her hand up to stop the four blondes as she watches Zooey slowly stands up, determined to reach her Mama. "Come on, baby."

"Mmmmmm..." Zooey falls on her butt again, but pushes back up with a grin. As she regains her balance, she toddles off without any other issue.

"You're very close baby. Very close." Brittany encourages, her eyes prickling with tears at this beautiful moment.

"Oh my god..." Santana mutters under her breath as Zooey nears her. As soon as the little girl reaches her Mama's legs, she lifts her arms up in a plea to be carried by Santana. A few seconds later, Zooey's shrieks can be hears as she's lifted in the air and greeted by brilliant grins and kisses from her parents, grandparents and aunt.

Later that night, Santana and Brittany are inside one of the guest rooms, with Brittany watching her daughter scooted snugly into Santana's chest as she gently sways to make sure that Zooey's deep in her sleep. One of Zooey's small hands palms at Santana's chest in her sleep, but eventually dropped as the infant lets out a contented sigh and buried into her Mama's neck. Brittany slides behind, pressing herself into her wife's back, craving closeness. She hadn't felt such an insistent need for physical intimacy from Santana since they arrived in Lima two days ago so she allows the comfort that rise within her from the warmth and proximity of Santana's body to wash over them both.

/

As soon as they placed Zooey in the crib (the same crib that Jack assembled about 28 years ago for his infant daughter Brittany) situated right beside the huge bed in the guest room, Brittany starts kissing Santana before they slip on the bed, under the comforter. Brittany pulls herself into Santana and lets her hand slide up the back of her sleep shirt. Without warning, Brittany rolls on top of Santana and starts rocking as her hands traces the curve of her spouse's waist. As Brittany bends to kiss Santana's neck and lick her ear, she feels Santana shudder. Her whole body is wound tight, especially her chest. She wants to be with Santana so badly, which is weird, considering it's _only _been two freaking days. But they're Brittany and Santana.

And that means they normally couldn't go without _it _in a day.

Brittany's thoughts are interrupted when she feels Santana freeze, her lips hardening against Brittany's neck.

Brittany panics. She wants this, so she kisses Santana desperately, but her wife squirms.

"San," Brittany breathes against Santana. "Please."

"Brit, we can't. Zooey's like, right there." Santana nods towards the crib, turning her face away from Brittany.

"Baby, _please_," Brittany murmurs.

"Not here, baby..." Santana looks at her pleadingly. Pissed, Brittany gets off the bed, grabs the baby monitor before pulling Santana off the bed herself. "What the hell, Brit?" Santana says through clenched teeth, hoping not to wake their baby up.

"Let's go to my room." Brittany whispers.

"Your parents..."

"Their room's downstairs now. And we'll be quiet." Brittany cuts Santana off, biting her bottom lip for added effect.

"Yeah?" Without another word, Brittany leads Santana to her old room, a few steps away from the guest room they're staying in. As soon as the door's locked, Brittany pushes Santana on her old bed, her favorite sheets still on it. They start kissing, as if they haven't seen each other for years.

"Wider," Santana murmurs from beneath Brittany, pushing the blonde's thighs apart. She rubs a finger down Brittany's center, circling her clit before plunging into the glistening moistness. Brittany arches against Santana, reaching for her.

"I want to touch you." Santana moves slightly to grant Brittany access, and soon, her hand's adoring her wife with every touch. Santana looks at her and her knees weakens at the sensation. Even in the midst of their need, she feels the tenderness in Santana's restraint; but there's that willingness to let go of everything and surrender herself to Brittany. The emotions almost brings tears to Brittany's eyes.

"Oh, my God," San mutters hoarsely as Brittany pumps her until she's on her full length before getting off her to kneel on the floor, taking Santana into her mouth. Brittany starts kissing, licking her until Santana's a whimpering mess. When she lets out her breath in a long, uneven hiss, Brittany slowly and sensually lets go of her shaft. Brittany's thumb rubs the tip, spreading a drop of Santana's arousal and causing more. Just as Santana opens her mouth to tell Brittany to stop, the younger woman slides her velvety tongue in and out of Santana's mouth while she milks her wife's throbbing shaft with her hand. It proves to be too much as Santana couldn't seem to stop. She jerks. She thrusts, then spills herself into Brittany's hand.

With hazy eyes, Santana grabs Brittany back to her lap, kissing her fervently before moving to drop to the floor, making Brittany gasp when Santana's mouth finds Brittany's breast. Brittany had no choice but to slid her fingers through brown locks, needing something to hold on to. Santana starts sucking on pink nipples until they're wet, stiff, and sensitive.

"I love how your breasts taste and feel in my mouth." Santana rasps as she drops her hand to one nipple and thumbs it in a lazy motion that makes Brittany's thighs clench together. Santana'smouth touches Brittany intimately, sipping and stroking as if she's a tender bud ready to bloom. Brittany's so swollen, feeling ready to burst even without Santana inside of her. "Give me all of you now, Brit." Santana coaxes, her voice low. "All of you in my mouth." She rasps while touching Brittany; her tongue tenderly persistent.

Santana's mouth is ruthlessly pleasure-giving. Brittany's blood roars through her veins as she arches her body towards Santana's face, crying out her name. Seconds later, her whole body convulses into a chain of spasms within and without.

One ends, and the next begins... and the next.

And the next.

/

After a short break to catch their breaths, Santana is on top of Brittany. She places the tip of her member at the slick entrance, then looks at Britt, asking for permission. If she's not too turned on, Brittany would have laughed at her spouse's antics. Even after three years of marriage and ten years of being together, give or take, Santana still asks for permission.

Like, duh.

"Please." That's all Santana needs to start pleasuring the love of her life. She thrusts gently and lovingly, as if doing anything else would break Brittany. "San, harder, faster please! Ugh." San kisses her lovingly before picking up her speed. She drives fiercely and soon, Brittany's near the edge. "I'm so close San...so close..." Brittany's moans threatens to spill out of her mouth, prompting Santana to cover it with her hand. Brittany couldn't contain it anymore; she's about to explode.

But Santana seems to have another thing in mind as she unceremoniously lifts Brittany so the blonde's sitting on her lap, continuing her pounding as Brittany feels her whole body trembles. Santana keeps a hand on Brittany's mouth, while the other palms her breasts before holding on to Brittany's waist firmly to keep her in place.

"Look at me..." Santana whispers as soon as Brittany closes her eyes to prepare herself for the intense surge of pleasure she can feel coming. "Open your eyes. Keep your eyes on me, baby." Santana orders softly and as their eyes lock, waves of heat floods Brittany and butterflies dance through her whole body. Brittany's reaction is all too familiar to Santana, so she assures her wife. "I've got you, love. Come with me, Britt..." She whispers in Brittany's ear, feeling herself about to blow inside Brittany. "Oh...Britt, you're so beautiful..." Brittany's face and ears heat up in time for the next round of spasms to overtake her body.

Neither of them knew if it was seconds, minutes or forever that they lay in a state of exhaustion. Santana's the first to move though, propping herself up to gaze at Brittany.

"You're so beautiful." Santana says, breathing unevenly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah..." Santana drawls, smiling while nodding her head before gazing around the room. "I can't remember the last time I've been inside your room."

"I do." Brittany answers solemnly. "I was nine. It was before you left for New York."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Brittany smiles, her eyes now darting across the room too. Her lips tug into a smile one they dart on a framed photo of Santana about 19 years ago. It may be biased, coming from her, but Santana is almost 35 now, and she _is _still super hot. Like, _really _hot. And she doesn't look her age. Her friends' jaw would drop in disbelief once they learn that Santana's seven years older. At one point, Brittany wondered too, about why her wife looks as young as her, but then she sees her almost 70-year old mother-in-law and it all makes sense. Maribel (and even Manuel) looks awfully young for her age too, so it must be the genes.

"Where did you go?" Santana's voice snaps Brittany out of her trance.

"Nowhere. I just remembered something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Santana asks as she playfully nudges her jaw with her nose.

With a glint in her eyes, Brittany responds without thinking. "Oh you know, just how I used to fantasize about me being down on all fours on this bed, and you pounding me from behind." She teases, trailing a finger on the sheet between them.

"Brit..." Santana's breath hitches in her throat. "You can't..."

"I can't what?" She asks playfully. "I can't go back to reminiscing about how I touched myself, right here on this bed, while thinking about you?"

"Oh shit."

"I can even remember waking up from a wet dream... where my face was covered in your cum..."

"B-Brit..." Santana groans, her shaft once again throbbing so much that it's starting to hurt. "Fuck" Santana whispers. Brittany looks at Santana, laughing at how she looks like she's about to explode.

"I guess I should do something about that, huh?" Brittany smirks, unable to help herself.

"Brit..." Santana stifles a moan as Brittany strokes her cock, the natural lube Brittany and her just created helping produce that wet, squeezing sound before unceremoniously letting go of Santana's member, giving a lusty smile before turning herself over and getting up on all fours. She offers herself up to Santana, wanting everything with her.

"Care to make one of my fantasies come true?" She winks, gripping onto the headboard slats, preparing herself for what she knew could be a glorious fucking and love making, both at the same time. "Come on, San..." She whispers. Growling, Santana positions herself behind Brittany, a little angry at herself for always submitting to Brittany's whims. She couldn't remember the last time she took charge and right now, with them in Brittany's childhood bed and the fact that they're tying to have sex without being detected, Santana feels that growing urge to show Brittany who _should _be in charge here. At least tonight. Without any warning, Santana thrusts all the way in, knowing her wife is wet enough to take her. "Ugh!" She released a whimpered moan, her hips a blur as she fucks Brittany from behind.

"S-San" Brittany's eyes widen, her hand tightening around the slats as she feels Santana so deep it's almost painful to have Santana pull out, but that's quickly solved when Santana pushes back in just as quickly. And hard.

"You love teasing me and ordering me around, huh?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, hand gripping Brittany's jaw so hard Brittany thinks it will bruise. "Well not tonight, Brit." Santana slaps that perfect ass of Brittany's. "Tonight, you're going to do everything _I_ say**. **I'm in charge and I want you to remember that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh shit!" Brittany moans, the intense pleasure of Santana smacking her on the ass while being fucked from behind and hearing Santana talk dirty is causing her to grow more aroused.

"Answer me..." Santana growls, her hips pounding into Brittany as her hand once again comes down to slap that beautiful ass. She is now overtaken with lust and is letting her inhibitions go.

"Yes." Brittany answers, her head thrown back in pleasure. "I understand." She repeats, feeling her ass cheeks warm as Santana continues to smack them. Brittany is feeling so much pleasure with Santana slapping her like that, and she's enjoying every one of those slaps. "S-San... I'm so c-close..."

"Don't. Not yet. You won't come until I tell you to. You understand?" Santana growls.

"S-San p-please... I c-can't... It's... Ugh.." Brittany screams, but Santana's quick to prevent her from making any loud sound, grabbing Brittany's discarded panties and placing them in Brittany's mouth. The younger woman has no choice but wrap her hands so tight around the slats to release some pressure. "Hmph!" She starts shaking.

"Fine. Cum..." Santana whispers in Brittany's ear and soon enough, Brittany's cumming, she's cumming so hard, and she's cumming so much that she's surprised she hasn't collapsed yet from the sheer force of this orgasm. "That's it..." Santana mumbles, feeling that gush of liquid surround her as Brittany's walls clench her dick as if its life depends on it. Before she knows it, she's coming as well.

"Hmph..." Brittany groans as she falls face first against the pillows. Her body is collapsed down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Just as she managed to take a couple of breaths, Santana flips her over so she's on her back before removing the gag in her mouth. "San..." Brittany breathes out.

"I'm going to cover your face with my jizz," Santana mutters, stroking her cock to immediately work on getting herself off. It takes her a few seconds before she sees spurts of cum rain down and land all over her wife's face.

"Mmm" Brittany moana as she catches some of Santana's cum in her mouth. Shortly, Santana leans down and starts sucking on the cum that spilled on Brittany's breast, moaning at the taste of both of them mixed together.

"Come here" Santana whispers, grabbing on Brittany's hands before moving on top of her to capture Brittany's lips in a heated kiss. Santana works herself between Brittany's legs, positioning her tip in front of her wife's swollen pussy.

"I want you inside me" Brittany whispers back, her eyes staring deeply into the beautiful brown ones before spreading her legs to accommodate Santana.

"Fuck" Brittany moans as Santana slowly slides her. Their eyes never leave each other as Brittany moves her hips matching the slow thrust of Santana's. "Oh, Santana... you—g-g_od, _you just feel so—_so _good..." Brittany breathes against Santana's mouth, unable to keep kissing her from the intensity of their motions.

Santana can hear Brittany chanting her name, the husked and broken, '_Santanas' and 'i love you's' _and it sends thrills up her spine as she watches her wife get closer and closer to the edge. Brittany's face scrunches up, a crease forming between her brow and lips parting and Santana can feel and hear the short and shallow breaths coming from there as she grinds down, rotating her hips, knowing full well that it will only be a few more thrusts until Brittany's coming hard against her. Indeed, seconds later, Brittany's breath is hitching in her throat and she's gasping, her hips stilling against Santana's as she begins quaking and breaking beneath her, falling over the edge and into another mind-blowing orgasm.

But Santana doesn't let up.

She wants to give Brittany new memories in this room - the same room her wife playfully — yet truthfully admitted her fantasies from many years ago. They stay that way, moving through two more orgasms before finally collapsing in exhaustion. They share one more passionate kiss before Santana pulls out and rolls off of Brittany, their chest desperately heaving, trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**P.S. We'll see Quinn's POV and some more flashbacks into the Brittana relationship in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

/

Brittany adjusts her reading glasses, squinting at the screen in front of her. She marks the photos she intends to use for her next photo book, aware of the time from the corner of her eye.

2:41 a.m.

Santana should have been home a little over three hours ago, but it's not at all uncommon for her wife to stay up longer at the hospital after her shift

Her eyes catch sight of the baby monitor on top of the center table at their spacious living room and despite being sure that Zooey's fine, she decides to check on their daughter anyway. She moves her laptop on the table, sauntering lightly to the nursery to see the little one who brings so much happiness in their lives the moment they knew of their existence. A soft smile graces Brittany's features as she nears the crib that she herself assembled (because Santana, despite being an excellent surgeon, couldn't decipher how to put it up). She looks at her daughter's peaceful sleeping form and can't help the warmth that spreads in her body as she takes in the beautiful sight in front of her.

Everybody says that Zooey looks exactly like her, yet Brittany would disagree. Sure, Zoe is blonde and blue-eyed, but she's got Santana's nose, dimples and the shape of her face. She's half Santana _and_ half her and that thought alone makes Zooey the most perfect being in Brittany's eyes.

Brittany gently rubs Zoe's head, making the smile on her daughter's face widen. It always amazes them how the precious little one often smiles in her sleep. It's just utterly heartwarming to watch.

But don't let that angelic face fool you. At seven months, Zooey's starting to show some personality and oh boy, are the similarities between Zooey's and Santana's personalities uncanny. It's crazy how their baby girl seems to have the same mannerisms as her Mama – the way she scrunches her nose whenever she doesn't like her food, the way she smiles, the way she loves shoes, and Zooey's weird affinity for everything red – to name a few. She's perfect. And she's theirs.

With one more glance at Zooey and a kiss on her head, Brittany heads back to the living room to continue with her work.

At 3:25 am, Brittany hears the familiar rustling of keys and soon enough, she's walking towards Santana who's starting to remove her shoes.

"Hey honey... you're —." Brittany's words are halted as soon as her eyes land on her wife's face — blotchy with pink-rimmed eyelids — she immediately moves to hug Santana tightly. She doesn't have to ask, no, Brittany doesn't need to say anything right that moment. She just _knows _that Santana needs her and with that in mind, her hold tightens.

"I lost him, B-Brit..." Santana sobs, trembling fingers running against Brittany's clothed abdomen. "I-It was supposed to be a simple surgery... I—I e-even asked his wife to grab a sandwich because I—I was so sure..."

"San..." Brittany rubs Santana's back, soothing her. "Shhh...baby..."

Without warning, Santana starts kissing her hard, palms roughly cupping her breasts over her tank top, before one of them finds purchase on her center.

"S-San..."

"I need to feel you. I need to..." Santana rambles, her mouth and hands now moving at an erratic pace. "P-Please... I just — I j-just need to feel you..." Santana begs, the desperation and roughness make Brittany gasp, feeling a gush of liquid pool in her nether region. "P-Please Britt..." Santana whispers, leaning her head down to suck softly on Brittany's pulse point, making sure to leave a mark.

"O-Okay baby Whatever you need..." Brittany answers, shivers running up her spine as her emotional wife licks up her throat. In one swift motion, Brittany's tank top is yanked away, exposing her pale, perky breasts.

"Take off your shorts." Santana commands, as she herself strips down. Before Brittany can speak, Santana's hand is at the back of her neck, pulling her face near her now throbbing cock. Just as she's about to bring Santana's tip to her mouth, her wife's raspy voice stops her. "Just spit on it. I need you so freaking bad right now." Santana breathes out, her other hand roughly massaging Brittany's breasts. picking up her rhythm before tweaking her nipple. The younger woman's body jerks at the action and this prompts Santana to bring the hand down to cup Brittany's center, her fingers slipping past soaking folds.

"Rub your spit on my cock." Santana orders, pushing Brittany towards the next available settee as her wife continues to work on her shaft, the spit providing the needed lubrication. Without another word, Santana climbs up onto the couch and pushes Brittany's leg further apart so she's kneeling between them. She spits on the younger woman's pussy just to add more moisture though it's clearly not needed, before roughly palming Brittany's vagina.

"S-San..." Brittany tries to get Santana to look at her but her wife only lifts her up until her ass is on her thighs before hooking her calves over the older woman's shoulders. Santana pulls her legs from under Brittany's and lines herself at the entrance before shoving her shaft into her wife's pussy, burying her entire length into Brittany in one go. "Oh g-god..." Santana pulls out and slams back into Brittany until she's started a steady rhythm . She pushes on her toes, needing to feel more, bending Brittany further, allowing Santana to pound into her wife deeper. "San...I—I'm gonna cum..." She groans, her body starts to quiver, her nails digging at the back of her wife who continues to furiously work her hips in and out of her. "Hmph..." Brittany moans, feeling Santana's tip hit her spot over and over again.

"I love you... so much..." Santana breathes out as single tear rolls down her face, still thrusting into Brittany like a mad woman, as if stopping means dying.

"B-Baby..." Brittany whimpers, using the back of her hand to wipe the tear away as they continue rocking. "I—I love you..." Brittany struggles to talk as her spouse works her non-stop. "S-San I'm cumming... S-Shit!" She yells as a powerful orgasm takes over her. It takes Brittany longer to come out of her haze but as she does, she's surprised to see Santana hasn't slowed down and before either of them can decipher what's happening, Brittany's coming again and again and again — her body tired and limp and she can't form any coherent thoughts.

"Hmph..." Santana's little growl snaps Brittany out of her trance and before she gets sucked into another orgasm, Brittany holds on to Santana's face, urging her to look at her.

"San...I'm right here, baby..." She husks.

"I c-can't lose you...I love you so much..." Santana cries, picking up her pace. "I need to feel you!"

"B-Baby, I'm here. I'm right here. You're not gonna lose me... I'm here, San."

"I love you." Santana mumbles, moving on top of Brittany, hands on either side of her head, as she moves in and out of her spouse again. Brittany's body jerks back and forth with the strength of Santana's movements. The settee squeaks against the carpet, and with every sharp thrust, their skin slap together lusciously. Santana's movement is loud and violent. "This is how much I want you Britt...can you feel it?"

Brittany moans and cries, unable to contain it any longer, as she feels ready to explode again. Santana continues pumping into Brittany with enough force to make her teeth clatter. This is no gentle lovemaking. This is passionate, desperate lovemaking. God, how good it feels.

"Open your eyes," Brittany orders. "Look at me, San." Santana does as told and Brittany is almost blinded by the intensity in those brown orbs. "I love you so much...look at what you do to me San...ugh..."

Santana's eyes roll at the back of her head in pleasure, her perfect features are shimmering with sweat. She leans forward, grabbing Brittany's face possessively with one hand. "I love you..." She breathes out as she kisses Brittany passionately.

"S-San...I-I-m cumming again...ohhhh...!"

"I'm not done loving you yet..." Santana growls.

"P-Please San..." Brittany's so tired but Santana's still going. "Please" she begs, knowing that she may pass out anytime soon. Santana whispers something in her ear, picking up the pace of her hips. "Oh…god…please!...San!" Brittany screams as she feels Santana push herself deep into her slick core and finally letting herself go. "Shit" Brittany mumbles, struggling not to pass out. A few seconds later, she feels Santana move on top of her, and a kiss is planted on her forehead.

/

Moments later, Brittany nudges Santana off her until Santana's lying on her back and Brittany's curling into her, a pale arm holding onto a tanned ones. Brittany throws her leg over Santana's before pressing a soft kiss on that beautiful jaw. Still breathing heavily and recovering from the intense orgasms, Brittany looks into emotional brown eyes, her thumb gently caressing Santana's tear-stained cheeks. Brittany doesn't speak, at least not yet. She just allows both of them to settle down, lying there in a comfortable of silence for a few seconds until Santana is ready to talk.

"He was 36. It was supposed to be a simple fix. Something I've done a hundred times. Something I could do in my sleep." Santana narrates calmly and Brittany would have believed that facade if not for the way her wife's fingers tremble under her hold. It's not something that's associated with Santana — the trembling. No, Santana's hands are always steady even under pressure. Steady _especially _under pressure. "I told his wife that she can grab a sandwich or something to eat because she hasn't eaten the whole day."  


"You don't have to tell me anything, honey..." Brittany holds Santana tight, conveying her love and support.

"I told her it was a simple surgery. That she shouldn't worry because I'll take care of her husband." Santana looks at Brittany, tears pooling in her eyes again.

"Shhhh... San..."

"I told her I'll take care of her husband and just when I was a few seconds away from closing him up... he j-just..." Brittany moves to hold Santana's head to her chest, one of her hands gently rubbing her spouse's back. "He just crashed and I—I couldn't save him. I tried, Brit — I—I tried so hard to save him. I was pumping until my arms fell off... but he — h-he wouldn't..." Brittany holds on tighter, willing her wife's pain to go away, or at least lessen.

"I had to tell her when she came back... We were both numb. It—it just happened so fast and I—I failed her. I failed his family. She had to go home and tell their two-year old daughter that her daddy's not coming home."

"San..." Brit tries to say something, just something that would make Santana know that it's not her fault, but nothing comes out. So she does the next best thing, hug her even more.

"I stayed with her until she was ready...she kept crying, wailing about how she didn't even get the chance to tell him she loves him. They were fighting a few days back. They were getting married in two months, and they couldn't agree on the guest list." Santana shakes her head, pain etched in her face. "I know the risks of every surgery. I know that what happened, do happen. And for god's sake, I've witnessed death everyday. Everyday. But this one hit close to home." Her eyes bore into Brittany's, the flood of emotions swirling in both blue and brown hues. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, Brit."

"San, you won't." Brittany grabs Santana's face, making sure that she's listening. "We're going to be together for a long, long while. We'll have our 50 years. Heck, make that 70." She chuckles. "We're going to be there, watching our grandchildren's first steps. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"You know I love you so much? I don't want to go a day without telling you that I love you... without making you feel my love..." Santana starts rambling again.

"I do. Santana, you show me everyday how much you love me."

"I just don't want you to have any doubts— "

"I don't. I don't have any doubts, baby."

"Even when I was a daft prick back then? Because I've hurt you before, Brit, but I don't want you to ever think that there was even a second in my life that I didn't love you. I—I never —."

"Shhh... Santana look at me. Never. Okay? I never once doubted your love. Not even when you were so keen on convincing me that we're not good together. Or that we weren't supposed to be together." Brittany smiles through teary eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Totally."

* * *

_Brittany woke to the feeling of fingers running gently through her hair. __Even with her eyes still shut, she felt the sun warming her body. __She can also feel the heat that radiated from the body tangled with hers. __She kept her eyes shut, trying to hold on to the last remnants of sleep, but she can't suppress the small smile that spread across her lips when she felt warm lips placed a kiss to her forehead. And when a small chuckle sounded a moment later, she knew she had been caught. __Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered up from under her long lashes._

_"Morning," She mumbled, her heart grew a hundred fold at the beautiful sight in front of her. When she went through this scenario in her head many, many years ago, she didn't think that this would happen. No, she tried to come up with the worst case scenario—waking up alone with nothing but the memories of the previous night etched in her mind, remaining as they were __— just_ memories.

_But this was Santana. _

_Brittany should have known that she'll be waking up with the biggest smile on her face._

_"Morning," Santana replied, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Slept well?"_

_"Hmmm. Very." Brittany beamed as she internally sighed contently. "What time is it?" It was barely a mumble, and she let her eyes flutter shut once again._

_A small chuckle escaped Santana's lips. "Six fifteen."_

_"Why are you laughing?" She chastised playfully, turning to bury her face into Santana's neck, trying to hide the blush that crept in her cheeks._

_"You're super cute in the morning," Santana noted, her laughter vibrating through her chest._

_She groaned; "Too early."_

_"Don't you have classes today?"_

_"Not until two in the afternoon. Then I'm free by five. You?"_

_"I have to be at the hospital by ten." _

_"Bummer." Brittany pouted, trying to hide the nervousness that bubbled in the surface of her heart. She was dreading 'the morning after talk' but at that moment, she just wanted to relish the feeling of being in Santana's bed; in Santana's arms. "Where's my food?"_

_"Hmm... you're bossy in the morning, too, apparently." She lifted her face to see Santana's eyes twinkled._

_"Well it's my birthday," she smiled. "At least give me a cup of hot chocolate?" Brittany teased some more._

_"Well it depends..."_

_"On what?"_

_"Would you give me a kiss?" __Suppressing an eye roll, Brittany leaned up and pressed her lips gently to Santana's._

_"How's that?"_

_"I didn't quite feel it. Can you do it again?"_

_Brittany lets out a laugh, and slapped Santana on the chest. "Now who's bossy?" Santana ignored her, and ran a hand slowly up her side, leaning in closer._

_"Is that shyness I detect? Is Brit-Brit blushing?" Santana's hand brushed across her cheek, and before she had a chance to stop it, she lets out a small giggle. Brittany's __eyes widened in surprise, and she slapped a hand over her mouth as Santana raised her eyebrows at her, smirking. "Did Brit-Brit just giggle?" Santana teased, fingers now trailing against Brittany's sides._

_"Hey!" Brittany's hand covered her mouth, before she slowly turned her head from side to side in disagreement. "I didn't!" __"__She narrowed her eyes, and sent Santana a pointed look. "I want my breakfast!"_

_"Alright, alright! I'm taking the hint. Gosh. You're still the little brat I know…" Santana grinned teasingly. "I don't know why I should make you breakfast though; if anything, you should be making me breakfast."_

_"Why should I? It's my birthday! Or did you forget?"_

_"Forget? I already gave you your birthday present last night." She wiggled her eyebrows, and frowned. "Or did you forget?" Santana continued to tease Brittany who was already blushing so hard. "Ohhhh! Brit-Brit forgot? You forgot how you came to 'collect' your birthday gift last night?"_

_"I thoroughly enjoyed it, okay?" Brittany blurted out, wanting to just let it all out. "Happy?" She pouted at the woman who's now grinning at her like a child._

_"Very. "_

_"So where's my breakfast?"_

_"Your breakfast? Young lady, you went here last night, took off your clothes and violated me with your nakedness." Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany, trying so hard to stifle her laughter._

_"I hate you!"_

_"That's not what you said last night." Brittany glared, before she moved to get off the bed. Santana anticipated her move though, and she immediately grabbed Brittany, pushing her back on the bed. "Awwww...Brit-Brit is too huffy." She giggled, pinning the younger woman beneath her. "What if I tell you that your breakfast is ready?"_

_"Really?"_

_With a wink, Santana pointed at the tray sitting by the floor behind Brittany. Without another word, Santana got off the bed to bring the tray to Brittany._

_"When __—"_

___"I thought you had to go to an early class so I woke up early." Santana said sheepishly, a far-cry from her confident attitude just a few moments ago. I know you love hot chocolate, so..." Santana points at the the mug, while she bit her bottom lip. "I made one. And spinach and egg white omelet, fresh fruits, granola and yogurt."_

___"Wow." Brittany breathed out, her eyes widened at the banquet in front of her. What caught her attention more than anything was the cup cake at the center of the table, with a lit candle on it._

___"I ran at the shop across the street for that cupcake. I know you love chocolate cupcakes, so..." She shrugged. "Happy birthday, Brit."_

___"Thank you..." Brittany muttered emotionally, her chest thumped erratically. Without thinking, she grabbed Santana's face and planted a chaste kiss on her lips._

___/_

___They ate in silence, occasionally stealing glances from each other before they both got tired from delaying the inevitable._

___/_

___Brittany cleared her throat, snapping Santana out of her trance. "So..."_

___"I guess we need to have that talk now?"_

___"Y-Yeah..."_

___Santana looked down at their intertwined hands, a smile tugged on her lips. "I was up all night thinking about what I'm gonna say." _

___"And...?"_

___"It's weird, let's face it. You're practically my sister—."_

___"No I'm not."_

___"Technically no, but you know what I mean." Santana looked at Brittany pointedly. "But after last night..." She breathed out, grinning. "I saw you differently."_

___"Yeah?"_

___"Yeah. I'm going to be honest here, okay? I started feeling something for you almost a year ago. But I suppressed it. I thought it was wrong to think of you_ that _way. But last____ night..." Santana sighed. "Last night, something told me you're right. I know it's a big risk. I know it could potentially damage the relationship we've had for the last 18 years now. But I think you're a right risk. You're worth it. And I don't know how the people we care about will react, but I want to try."_

___"San____—."_

___"But I want you to think hard about this, okay? I don't want you making a decision right away." Santana finished, awkwardly but bravely looking into Brittany's eyes. _

___"Are you saying you want to be with me?" Brittany clarified, hopeful._

___"Yes."_

___"Yes?" Brittany asked once more, hands cupping Santana's face. "Yes?"_

___"Yes." Santana chuckled, only to be cut off by Brittany's lips._

* * *

_They kept their relationship hidden for a week, both of them trying to make sense of everything before they told anybody. _

_/_

_The first person they told was Quinn._

_/_

_Santana received a resounding slap the moment Quinn processed the news._

_And in a true Quinn fashion, she laughed and hugged Santana before saying that she had a feeling her bestfriend liked her baby sister________—as in, _like, like_________—all along._

_The 'talk' ended with Quinn threatening to break Santana's fingers if she ever hurt her baby sister._

_/_

_The conversation with their respective parents were completely different from the one they had with Quinn._

_Jack and Susan shrugged it off, saying they knew that it was only a matter of time before they got together._

_Manuel merely said, 'Okay'._

_Maribel cried because she had always prayed for a blue-eyed grandchild and now, with Brittany in the mix, the odds are greater._

* * *

**Okay, I'm cutting it here :P**

**I decided to turn this phase in their lives into two parts. This one involves happier times, so heads up, the next chapter is a little sad (just a little!). You ought to treat the next chapter as the continuation of this one.**

**A couple of notes about this story:**

**- There won't be any third party (or maybe a little, but be assured that they're immaterial to the point of them not being classified as third party). ****  
**

**- I have finished the outline of this story and it will end at eight chapters.**

**- For the 'greatestfanofurlife' - I'm sorry, I don't have a Tumblr account. Check my avatar, that's my mental image of Zooey :)**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and PMs!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

**NOTE: I've received PMs telling me that Chapter 4 wouldn't load. I've already gotten a couple of reviews for Chapter 4, so I I logged on to my account to check, and indeed, it won't load (Chapters 1-3 would) anymore. So I decided to re-upload the whole chapter. I don't know if it would work, but that's the only fix I could think of as I wait for FF support's reply. So *fingers crossed*. **

**Hope you can read this!**

* * *

_Their relationship was almost drama-free going into their first year together. They lived near each other so despite their differing schedules, they still found time to be together — be it by Santana sneaking into Brittany's dormitory late at night or Brittany doing the same at New York Presbyterian whenever Santana's shift went on for longer than expected. Despite assuring their parents, Jack put his foot down and shot down every attempt by his youngest daughter to allow them to move in together._

_/_

_But they did fight._

_A lot._

_Because despite knowing each other all their lives, they were just, _different.

_"I don't want to go, Brit. I don't really know them." Santana whined for the nth time as she went back to reading the medical journal._

_"But they want to meet you. You'll like them." Brittany insisted. For the past week, she had been convincing Santana to join her and her friends from the university for a night out at one of newest club in Manhattan. Brittany was roaming around the campus a few days since classes started, camera slung around her neck, when she chanced upon a group performing a rigorous dance routine. Her interest was of course piqued, seeing as she had been dancing since she was a toddler. She saw an opportunity to do something she loved while pursuing her studies and soon enough, she was a member of the university's dance troupe._

_"Look, Brit, it's not my scene anymore. My shift ends at 6 pm and I have to be back at 6 am the next day." Santana sighed._

_"You're used to working for 24 hours straight, San. I just want you there for a few hours, two at most." Brittany pouted._

_"But Brit—"_

_"I went to your fundraising gala, Santana." Brittany frowned. "I stood there for hours, talking to those wasps who didn't even bother to know that_ I _knew nothing about what they were talking about! All I'm asking is a few hours of your time because I've been talking about you non-stop and my friends want to know you."_

_Santana sighed, seeing Brittany's point. "Fine." She relented. "But I'm leaving by midnight. You can stay if you want to."_

_Brittany's face brightened at her girlfriend's answer. "Really?"_

_"Really. Now stop talking about it, or else I might change my mind." Santana teased, going back to her medical journal._

_"Thank you!" Brittany shrieked excitedly, jumping on Santana's lap to pepper her face with kisses. "Thank you!"_

_/_

_Five seconds in and Santana was already on the precipice of sneaking out—with or without Brittany._

_The group sat in the back corner of the VIP room at Chaos. A blonde woman who Brittany introduced as Ashley was chain-smoking Marlboro reds and drinking martinis. A couple of women around Ashley were laughing; and still, some flamboyant men were looking at Santana up and down the moment Brittany introduced her._

_"Did you have any trouble getting in?" Ashley asked. Apparently, she's a loaded kid. "Those people at the door are such assholes. But it doesn't make any difference now. Brittany, where's your drink?" Ashley slurred. "Somebody get my friend and her woman a cocktail!" She screamed._

_Santana spent the night downing shots of tequila as she listened to the group's discussions._

_"I'd just like some appreciation sometimes." The man beside Santana, who she learned was named Sam, whined. "I mean, I tried so hard... I did everything I could for him and he still left me." Santana's eyes widened at the man's words, her head moved from side to side, searching for Brittany._

_Why was she stuck with this whiny man?_

_"When I met him, he was living in an apartment with no bathroom!" Sam hiccuped before taking another shot of his martini. "What's wrong with me?" He grabbed Santana's hand, and urged her to look him in the eye. "Why do they always leave me?"_

_"I—I don't really know what to say..."_

_"Do you think I'm a bad person?"_

_"I—"_

_Santana was cut off by Ashley. "Oh please. You were never in love. You're just always in love with the idea of being in love."_

_"My ex-boyfriends had time for everything and everyone except me." Sam started crying._

_/_

_By the hour and a half, Santana looked pained and ready to drink every damn alcohol in the club if it meant she could leave._

_/_

* * *

Santana takes a moment to look at Brittany, as if she's memorizing everything about her wife_—_which is weird because she had spent a lot of time watching her spouse_— _and just like what happens every time she looks, her heart melts. She looks at Brittany and she can't believe how she got so lucky. Millions of people spend their whole lifetime searching for that one true love, and here she is, finding it when she wasn't even searching. It still feel surreal, really, how Brittany could make her feel good with just one innocent look or touch.

But right now, she takes this moment, soaking in the warmth of her wife. She takes a moment to rake her worshiping eyes on her wife. She admires her lips, those blue eyes that drive her crazy. She admires the freckles over the bridge of Brittany's nose.

She has this fear at the back of her mind, which she hasn't really verbalized until now. No matter what, there's still a part of her that's fearful that she'll wake up one day, with Brittany gone.

But day in and day out, whenever she had those fearful moments, she'll wake up and Brittany's right beside her, gazing at her with that same look of love and awe that she had always given Santana since she was able to focus her eyesight on something.

It's Brittany, always Brittany that makes her feel so loved and _fucking _lucky.

The back of Brittany's hand brushes over her cheek, bringing her back. "San, where did you go?"

Santana pauses for a second, and the answer just comes so easy. "I'm so lucky that I'm married to you," she replies, her lips curving up into a smile.

Brittany beams at her, a hand sliding across her jaw as she pulls Santana for a heated kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." Santana breathes out, her own fingers now caressing Brittany's gorgeous face. "I can't believe I almost lost you, not just once, because of my stupidity."

"Hey. You're not stupid."

"You're just saying that."

"You are not stupid. Not ever." Brittany says firmly. "A bit of an idiot, yeah." The younger woman teases.

"But I'm your idiot." Santana rasps, nipping at Brittany's pulse point, causing her to shudder in pleasure.

"Y-Yes. You're _my _idiot."

* * *

_Santana's second year of residency started to take a toll on their relationship._

_She was barely out of the hospital, and when she was, she would be too tired to even talk and just pass out on her bed from utter exhaustion._

_/_

_Quinn gazed at her younger sister as she studied herself in the dressing room inside the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Santana in Manhattan. After much prodding, Brittany was able to convince their parents that she was mature enough to leave the dormitory and live with Santana. Of course, Brittany would never know the amount of threats Santana received from both Quinn and Jack if she ever got Brittany pregnant while she was still in school._

_It was a crisp Friday night and Brittany had been preparing for a photo exhibit that would feature some of her works together with those of her fellow students and some professionals. She took another look at mirror, visibly nervous._

_Quinn smirked internally, as she waited for the inevitable question._

_Brittany didn't disappoint._

_"Do I look alright?" She asked; quite secure in the fact that she looked fine, but anxious for her some sort of approval anyhow._

_"How come you still ask when you know you look terrific? Always insecure." Quinn teased._

_"Me? Never. I merely enjoy praises." Brittany smirked and Quinn just rolled her eyes._

_"Mom and Dad said they'll just meet us outside the hall. How about Santana?"_

_"She won't be out of the hospital until six. She brought her dress and would just catch up on us. She said she should be there by seven." Brittany said sadly as she placed her pearl earrings. Santana was already making a name for herself, the whole hospital noticing her potential. Brittany and her had been together for over a year by then, and had been living together for two months._

_"Hey, come on, none of that long face. The hall's awaiting your illustrious presence. We better shift ass." Quinn joked, trying to lighten the mood._

_Brittany sighed dramatically. Was it too much to wish that Santana was there with her, instead of Quinn? She loved Quinn, but come on. She just needed her girlfriend by her side._

_"Don't give me that." Quinn chastised her baby sister. "This night is for you. Take it and don't let anything ruin it for you. I'm sure Santana will be there. She'd been bugging me about what she should wear for weeks!"_

_Brittany grinned, enjoying how Quinn can get when she's trying to 'school' her. She mocked bowed and pointed to the door. "Well, your honor, in that case, let us — as you so succinctly put it — shift ass!"_

_/_

_That night, Santana got held up at the hospital until three in the morning._

_/_

_Things started to fall apart after that._

_Brittany knew that Santana was trying to find time in her cramped schedule to spend with her, but with all the cases that had been given to Santana, the doctor struggled to find a balance between work and her personal life. On the other hand, all Brittany wanted was a little of Santana's time. But she couldn't get it and so she became a tad more pushy and vocal about it._

_They've fought before, but suddenly, things seemed to escalate out of nowhere. Santana thought it had a lot to do with Brittany's dissatisfaction. Still, perhaps, she just really sucked as a girlfriend. But whatever the real reason was, they started fighting more often._

_They fought about petty and stupid stuff like Santana dozing off to sleep while they watched a movie in their living room in lieu of going out because she was just damn tired; of Brittany leaving the cap off of the toothpaste on the sink; Brittany's loud music in the middle of Santana's sleep and the list of mundane stuff went on. They fought about bigger issues too—like Santana's dislike of Brittany's dance friends and in a moment of candor, Brittany's disdain for Santana's profession and how it started everything wrong in their relationship._

_The fighting was intense and passionate. The make up sex the followed each intense fight were legendary. But fighting with Brittany was very hard for Santana. It was like kicking a puppy. She hated it. She hated that Brittany was hurting, and she hated more than anything that she was the one causing that hurt._

_/_

_Santana was on her third year of residency and Brittany was starting her sophomore year in NYU when the biggest blow in their relationship happened._

_With the big guns at New York Presbyterian acknowledging Santana's undeniable talent and potential, the third year resident received the profound honor of being personally handpicked by Dr. Andrews—touted as the hospital's Cardio god— to assist him in spearheading global initiatives for the improvement of cardiothoracic surgery in some developing countries. This was after Dr. Andrews was awarded the Carter Madison Grant — something he applied for a couple of years ago. He was given the leeway to choose one assistant and despite the resident's youth and inexperience, he knew there's only one person for the job — Santana Lopez._

_It took Santana a couple of minutes to call her parents and internally do a happy dance before she deflated at the thought of the repercussions of joining the initiative. It's a dream come true — yes, seeing as she was the only resident not only in the hospital, but the whole of New York, to be asked to join the project — but it would also entail being out of the country for at least a year, ergo, leaving Brittany behind._

_Despite feeling torn, she wasted no time in letting her girlfriend know of the initiative._

_There weren't a lot of words exchanged, just lots of hugs and kisses._

_Brittany knew how big it was for Santana and even if she felt like her whole world was ending, she's happy and so proud of her girlfriend._

_/_

_Santana was able to negotiate a 10-day vacation every quarter and even if it wasn't enough, both her and Brittany knew that it was already a generous amount of time, given the situation._

_/_

_They tried to make the long distance relationship work, but in the end, they both couldn't._

_Brittany was a mess, anxiously waiting for Santana's rare calls. Quinn even called her, telling her that Brittany had thrown herself in her studies, barely goig out. Santana, on the other hand, could feel nothing but guilt. That guilt became a primal part of Santana, consuming her during their time apart._

_/_

_Three months after leaving for Botswana, Santana returned home with her mind made up._

_She arrived at their empty apartment, yet she's grateful for the moment to compose herself. Brittany was at school, taking her final exam on the last subject of the semester. She took her time to drink in the atmosphere of the whole apartment, a sad smile graced her face. Brittany had painstakingly fixed the whole place and made it their own—a mix of both their tastes and personalities._

_She didn't know how it all came to this—her dreading the moment the key turns in the lock. It did happen though, and soon, Brittany lunged forward to engulf her in a firm embrace._

_"I missed you." Brittany cried, not earning a reaction from Santana. Soon, she felt Brittany's body tensed, obviously sensing that something wasn't quite right. Brittany pulled back, and Santana saw the worry in her eyes when she asked, "San?"_

_Santana licked her lips and averted her eyes. She thought about waiting until the last day before she had to go back to Botswana to do it, but Santana knew that it would be downright cruel of her._

_"We need to talk, Brit." Santana tried to sound firm as Brittany stared at her blankly. _

_"Santana, you're scaring me," Brittany chuckled nervously, her voice broke. When she caught sight of Santana's tear-filled eyes, Brittany knew what was coming, yet she stared intently at those brown orbs. "Are you..." Brittany started, licking her lips before gulping hard. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"_

_"Yes," Santana replied._

_Brittany didn't react at first, the word had not sank in yet. "San..." She finally spoke after a moment of silence. "But..." She laughed bitterly. "I don't understand..." Brittany sounded so shocked. "Is there someone—"_

_"No." Santana cut her off, her voice firm. "God, no."_

_"I d-don't understand..."_

_"Brit—"_

_"Don't you love me anymore?" Brittany's voice was filled with so much pain that Santana was hurting just at the sight alone._

_"I love you."_

_"Then why?" Brittany prodded, intent on getting an answer._

_"This relationship we have right now isn't healthy. You're not happy anymore. I don't have the time for you and—"_

_"I own my feelings, Santana! How dare you say I'm not happy anymore?"_

_"It's true though." Santana answered softly. "You've been sad and angry and we just fight all the time. That shouldn't be the case, Brit. You're barely 20. You should be having fun and getting out and hanging out with your friends. I'm just..."_

_"You're just what?"_

_"I'm just not what you need right now."_

_"That's bullshit!"_

_Santana remained silent for a few seconds before she answered. "You can't spend everytime we have plans looking forward to them, and getting ready for them — only to be sitting by yourself, waiting for me. You can't put your own happiness behind someone else's, Brit. You can't keep waiting for me. To call. To come home. You deserve more than that."_

_"Don't do this, San..." Brittany pleaded, her hands trembled as she reached for Santana._

_"I'm so sorry, Brit."_

_"But I love you so much..." Brittany said brokenly._

_"And I love you so much too. And I'm so sorry I've hurt you..." Santana breathed out, her resolve finally broke as she pulled Brittany in a tight hug. She placed a kiss on top of Brittany's head, her heart breaking._

_"W-Where are you going?"_

_"At the airport. I'm going back to Botswana tonight." Santana answered numbly._

* * *

_It took Santana two days before she caved in and followed her heart._

_As soon as she got back to Botswana, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she falls apart. Everything hurt: her head, her body and her heart, especially. Indeed, she couldn't stop crying to the point that Dr. Andrews—a man who liked to keep his words to a minimum, giving direct and concise answers to anybody—had found himself rocking a bawling Santana._

_"Do you want to go?" He asked and before Santana could think about her answer, she was nodding. "Okay. I'm going to send you home with a letter of commendation from all you help and hardwork."_

_"But—"_

_"You've got nothing to worry about." He assured, and all lingering questions in Santana's head were vanquished. Later on, she'd find out that Dr. Andrews made an impeccable evaluation of her stint at the initiative; but cited that he had to send her back, together with a couple more of his staff members because the initiative would need more cash, thus, the money to be spent on them (for food and shelter and other expenses) had to be forgone in favor of more medical supplies._

_/_

_Three days after Santana broke up with Brittany, she found herself standing outside Quinn's apartment in Manhattan. After passing the Bar, Quinn moved to New York where she landed a job as a junior lawyer at Allen and Avery LLP._

_After receiving a text message from her bestfriend that contained a lot of threats against her junk, Santana deduced that Brittany was staying at her sister's place. So as soon as she got off the plane, she rushed to their apartment where she was relieved to find out that Brittany's stuffs were still intact. She showered and off she went._

_She knocked and waited for a few seconds before the door opened and she was face to face with Quinn Fabray._

Shit.

_Santana closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable onslaught. Or Quinn's favorite—a slap. Or slaps._

_Except, nothing came._

_Opening her eyes, she's greeted by an amused Quinn._

_"Am I missing something here?" Santana tried to joke, earning an eye roll from her bestfriend._

_"You look like shit." Quinn noted, her eyes non-judgmental, just curious._

_"Thanks Fabray." She smiled tiredly._

_"My sister's in the spare bedroom and she hasn't stopped crying for days. Now, I wouldn't be dull enough to suppose that you broke up with her because you don't love her anymore. In fact, knowing you, you probably did it because you thought it was what Brittany needed." Quinn sighed. "My sister had been inconsolable. I've sat by her side and listened to her sob and talk about you. About how much she loves you and how she wished you were by her side in spite of everything."_

_"Quinn—"_

_"Well, Santana, you are an idiot."_

_"I know, okay? That's why I came back. I knew it was stupid—"_

_"Very."_

_"And I'm here to make it right—"_

_"As you should." Quinn muttered, not really amused._

_"Quinn, please. I need to see her." Santana begged._

_"So go see her." The blonde shrugged, opening the door wider. "But first, let me get my coat and purse and I'll leave you two to it." Quinn joined her inside and true enough, she grabbed her things before she headed for the door. "Oh, and Lopez?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"My threats still stand. But I have a hot date tonight and I'm not in the mood to go all Lima Heights on you. But I shall be back. And you shall deal with me."_

_"Quinn..."_

_With a chuckle, the young lawyer winked at her bestfriend. "Just go make things right." And with that, she was gone._

_/_

_The door to the spare bedroom was a little ajar, and despite the darkness, Santana knew that a sleeping Brittany was wearing her Columbia sweatshirt. She continued tiptoeing across the room, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a sudden case of nerves. Soon, she was hovering above Brittany's sleeping form from her bed side. Santana took in the features of the sleeping beauty in front of her and that's when she noticed Brittany's eyebrows were scrunched. Instantly, her heart ached for her girl, because she knew that something had been disturbing the sleep of the love of her life. She sat down on the bed beside Brittany's upper body gently and ran her fingers tenderly across the lines._

_Brittany flinched a little, but kept sleeping soundly. Feeling the need to be closer, she brought her hand up to caress Brittany's face with light fingers before planting the softest kiss she had ever given on her forehead. The action caused Brittany to stir, and soon she was rapidly blinking her half-opened eyes. Brittany_ _adjusted her blurry, sleepy vision and realized that it was Santana's face hovering over her._

_"S-Santana?" Brittany asked in a raspy voice as she rubbed her eyes repeatedly to get rid of some residual blurring. She knew it was Santana, but she still asked, confused by the sudden appearance. "W-What..."_

_"I'm so sorry baby..."_

_"Santana..." Brittany jerked up, pulling the lamp switch so they have some illumination and for the first time, Santana noticed those eyes and she couldn't help but flinch. They were dark and hopeless and cold, as if someone took the light that normally shone with them. Brittany's skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes._

_God, what had she done?_

_Her throat tightened and tears prickled at her eyelids. "I—I'm so sorry Brit. I—I made a mistake..." She gulped. I don't want to explain everything because I may just sound like I'm making excuses. There's no excuse for what I did. I was being stupid thinking y-you... thinking you'd be better off without me, at least for a while because I—I was just making you sad and angry and disappointed all the t-time..."_

_"Santana—"_

_"But I was miserable. I couldn't... I c-couldn't take it—being away from you a-and not being able to touch you. Everything hurts." Santana sobbed. "But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly, grabbing Brittany's face with her hands. "I love you so much, Brit. And I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please—Please, can you forgive me? Please take me back?" She begged as she waited for Brittany's response. Moments passed and all she got were narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. "B-Brit?"_

_There was nothing. Just silence._

_Santana felt her stomach dropped._

_"You really hurt me." Brittany finally spoke up, but Santana was already full-on panicking. "I was looking forward to seeing you again after three freaking months and the moment I did, what did you do?!" Brittany yelled, hurt painted across her face._

_"I'm so sorry, Brit. I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed. "I'll do everything—everything—just please...please take me back..."_

_"And if I do, what's gonna change?"_

_"I don't know. But I'm gonna try to be there more. I'm not saying that will always happen, because you know that in this profession, time is never on our side. But I can assure you that I'm going to try harder. I love you so much Brit. Please."_

_"I'm still mad at you." Brittany's bottom lip quivered. "But I miss you. Every single day."_

_"I've missed you too."_

_"And you're an idiot."_

_"And I'm an idiot."_

_"But you're my idiot and I love you so much. And you have a lot of work to do."_

_"I know."_

_Brittany nodded, still a little confused at Santana's sudden appearance. "When do you leave?"_

_"I'm not leaving anymore. Dr. Andrews sent me home because I wouldn't stop crying." Brittany'e eyes widened, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips._

_"What?"_

_"I'm really back. For good. I'm not going anywhere." Santana breathed out, bursting into tears when Brittany fell into her seconds later, pale hands grabbing into tanned biceps as Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck. Soon, Brittany was cupping Santana's cheeks, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. Both were overwhelmed by the feel of each other's lips after so long without them. The kisses started to get sloppy, but deep, hungry and passionate._

_"I love you." Santana got out through a sob._

* * *

"You were so mean that night." Santana pouts, remembering how Brittany worked her up, only to tell her that as part of her punishment for breaking up with Brittany, she was not allowed to come inside her.

Which would have been possible given the fact that Santana has an impeccable control, but she had been sex-starved for almost 13 weeks by then, and just after a couple of thrusts, she exploded.

"Not one of your proudest nights, huh, honey?" Brittany husks teasingly.

"I hate you."

"Oh you love me." Brittany chuckles, her own mind drifting to the memories of the past. _Has it really been eight years since then? _They have come so far and she will never forget the moments that had led both of them here.

* * *

_It had been almost five years since that very short breakup when things went to awry again._

_Brittany was turning 25 in three months and her and Santana have been together for almost seven years and she was getting irritable as each day passed._

_It had been a terrible day for Santana. She lost two patients and the_ scenes _kept replaying in her head over and over again and though she knew she couldn't have stopped it, guilt was swimming in her head. Brittany had already been already there when she got home and Santana didn't even know how it all escalated. The next thing she knew, Brittany was throwing her arms up in the air and she walked out their bedroom._

_"What is your problem?" Santana shouted after her._

_"What are we doing?" Brittany asked, and Santana knew she was about to cry._

_"What the hell are you saying?"_

_"Why do you even want to be with me, Santana?" Brittany placed her hands on her hips and looked at Santana expectantly._

_"What kind of question is that?" Santana countered, not knowing where the conversation was headed._

_"How long have we been together?" The question came out and Santana only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

_"Almost seven years. Why are you asking me this?"_

_Brittany shook her head. "Where are we heading?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We've been together seven years. Seven years, Santana! And not once did I ever hear you talk about our future! Nothing! I've dropped hints here and there, and still nothing!"_

_"I don't understand—"_

_"Oh sure you don't!"_

_"Can you stop shouting for a while and actually talk to me?"_

_"I've asked you a lot of times, Santana. I've asked you a couple of times how you felt about the future and everytime, every single time, you answered with 'I like the way things are right now'." Brittany mockingly copied Santana's voice._

_"You're not happy?" Santana's voice broke._

_"Oh god. How could you not..." Brittany shook her head in frustration. "I am happy. I am happy, but I want more!"_

_"Brit—"_

_"Oh no, don't 'Brit' me. What's stopping you, Santana? Huh? You freaking proposed when you were twenty two freaking years old!"_

_"Do you want to get married? Is that what you're asking me?" Santana asked, earning a look of disbelief from Brittany._

_"Are _you _asking _me _if I want to get married?" Brittany jabbed her index finger on her chest, her expression so hard to explain even if Santana knew Brittany was getting angrier by the minute._

_"Yeah. I'm asking you."_

_"You're impossible!" Brittany stomped her feet, blonde hair nearly smacked Santana in the face as Brittany twirled on her heel and started to walk away._

_"Brittany Susan Pierce!" Santana yelled back, stopping Brittany dead on her tracks. "You turn around right now and get back here this instant." Santana said firmly in a rare moment of forcefulness._

_"Or else what?" Brittany threw over her shoulder._

_"Or else I'll make you." Santana said evenly, taking a number of steps towards her girlfriend without her notice. "Come here, let's talk." She said calmly, her hand darted out and wrapped around Brittany's wrist, spinning Brittany around to face her. There were tears in Brittany's eyes and her face was shrouded in pain and Santana's resolve crumbled. "Come here, baby." She cooed, before she wrapped the younger woman in her arms. As soon as she felt her slightly relax, she grabbed her by her wrist, and led her back to their bedroom._

_"Santana—"_

_"Just stay put." Santana instructed as she sat next to Brittany on their bed, her upper body crouched as her hand searched for something in the bottom drawer of her bedside table. Seconds later, she moved closer to Brittany, a velvet box in her hand. "I've had this ring a few months after I got back from Botswana—"_

_"San, I—I"_

_"I wanted to wait until I felt like you're ready. Because I've been ready. The past doesn't matter, not an ounce, Brit. What matters to me is you. So if you want to, please will you marry me?" Santana opened the box where a gorgeous five-carat oval-shaped diamond with over six carats of smaller diamonds on the setting and band._

_"Oh my god..." Brittany gasped, hand coming in to cover her mouth. She looked at Santana with tears in her eyes._

_"Brit?"_

_"Of course...y-yes... yes I will!" She held out her hand for Santana to slide the beautiful ring in her finger. "I can't wait to marry you." Brittany whispered._

_"Well, we can head to Vegas and get married there, but our mothers will kill me." She chuckled at the thought, only to stop when she realized that Brittany didn't laugh with her. Santana saw something in Brittany's eyes and she gulped. "Brit..." Without exchanging any words, Santana knew what was in her love's mind. _

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Your mom will kill me!"_

_"We can still get married again. But I've always wondered what it's like to go to Vegas and get married there. You know, just the two of us; the adventures..." Brittany trailed on, her mind going to a lot of scenarios. "Tomorrow's your day off, right?"_

_Santana nodded. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Let's do it!"_

_/_

_They changed, hailed a cab and took the last flight out of JFK airport to Las Vegas where they got married in an Elvis chapel._

_/_

_The next day, they flew back to New York where they told their families. As expected, Susan and Maribel cried, mourning the fact that they didn't get to witness the wedding, and worse, they weren't able to make _the _wedding_ _plans._

_They got married again five months later. It was a beach wedding in Long Island, planned by both Susan and Maribel_

_/_

* * *

Santana is already in her pyjamas after a quick shower, watching her wife carefully fix their bed. Sheepishly, she clears her throat, preparing her case,

"Out with it, Santana." Brittany teases, not needing to take a look at Santana to know that she wants something.

"Can Zooey sleep with us please?" She asks hopefully. "I know we're starting to do something about her separation anxiety_—"_

"And _your _separation anxiety."

"Yeah, that too." Santana scratches the back of her neck. "But I haven't really held her tonight... at least not yet because..." She blushed at the memory of what happened as soon as she entered their apartment. "Anyway...can she?"

"Okay, San." Brittany finally looks at her spouse, a warm smile adorning her face. "Zooey can sleep with us." She chuckles in amusement as Santana's face lights up at her answer.

"Really?"

"Really. Now go get her before I change my mind." She smirks, watching Santana sprint out of their room. She comes back not a minute later, holding a sleeping Zooey. Carefully, Santana places their daughter between them before climbing cautiously onto the mattress. She sinks into the comforter, and as soon as her back hits the soft mattress, Zooey scoots to her side before climbing on Santana's chest, eyes still closed. One of Zooey's small hands palms at Santana's chest in her sleep, before burying into her mother's neck. Looking at the two most important pieces of her heart within fingertips' reach, Santana's thankful for the decisions she made that brought her here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**NOTE: If you like Blaine and/or Klaine, please do not read this chapter.**

* * *

"I am most certain that Blaine had been having an affair all along." Kurt states coldly, toying with the rim of his glass. They're at _The Press Lounge, _one of Manhattan's finest rooftop lounges, listening to Kurt pour his heart out over his failed marriage. After Kurt showed up at the Lopez home_—_bawling his eyes out after catching Blaine with his latest fling _— _Santana suggested that they have a night out, just to let Kurt get away from his pain even for just a couple of hours. Brittany was hesitant, not wanting to leave Santana and Zooey on one of the surgeon's rare weekend day offs, but Santana insisted.

_We still have Sunday together, _Santana whispered, and so here they are, three days later, while Santana's home with Zooey and Ella.

"That fucking hobbit! My god! If I were you, I would have smacked your stupid husband!" Kitty exclaimed, obviously intoxicated. The outspoken blonde joined them as she finished her meeting with one of the music executives of Columbia Records in Manhattan. Kitty's a publicist for a number of up and coming singers and she's living in California with Eric, a man she met in college, who himself is a systems engineer at _Yahoo_. "You shouldn't have allowed that to happen in the first place. If I were you, I would have smacked those asshole he was doing. Listen, Kurtsie, rule number one!" Kitty holds up her index finger, making her point. "Never let any other bitch mess with your man, because, guaranteed, that bitch is after your man. If you knew how many women I had to beat the fuck off Eric, you wouldn't believe it!" Kitty slurs.

Brittany wants to say she would believe it, since Kitty Wilde's bathroom brawls have been legendary, but she doesn't want to get Kitty started on anything else because _— well..._

So she just nods and pulls her glass towards her only to have Kitty grab it out of her hand before emptying its contents.

"Brittany, where's that pretty doctor of yours?" Sugar interjects, herself tipsy. "I need her help to get me a job at New York Pres." Sugar blurts out nonchalantly, causing the rest of the members of their group to gape at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You? Job? I never thought the day would come when I would hear your name and the word 'job' in the same sentence." Kitty chuckles.

"You're such a bitch, Wilde. Just because you're a fancy publicist now doesn't make you any better than me!"

"Geez, Motta, chill." Kitty rolls her eyes. "I'm kidding!"

"I don't—_"_

"Hey girls, let's not fight. We're here for Kurt, right? Remember rule number 4?" Tina butts in, stopping Sugar and Kitty from having another bitch fight. You see, Tina has always been every girl's _dream girl friend_. She never says no and says nothing but good things about you. The five of them—Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Sugar and Kitty— have been friends since they were kids (think play dates as tots) and even formulated a number of governing rules over the years that they follow to this day. One of them is: _(4) Never hog someone's 'pain' spotlight_. Thankfully, Kitty and Sugar are seated in a way that it would be hard for any of them to even reach each other—something that is a product of another carefully planned governing rule. As the only guy in the group, Kurt had the honor to make the official seat plans (one whenever they dine out, one in movie houses, and one during special occasions like: weddings; court proceedings in case someone they know has to go to court; and funerals). The seat plans are more detailed and specific than Donald Trump's prenuptial agreement.

As the group's founder, Brittany earned the seat at the head of the table whenever they dine out. Kurt, being her oldest friend, sits to Brittany's right. Sugar sits on Brittany's left, and Tina beside her. The last member of their posse is Kitty. Kitty was originally that kind of friend that you'd rather not have but still choose to have because no one else wants her. Because of that, Kurt placed her on the crappiest seat - that blind spot. But deep down, they all have a soft spot for Kitty. When Kurt was six and his mom died, Kitty showed up in his room one day and gave him her $4,200-dollar vintage Toppie Elephant lunch box that Sugar tried to steal from her everyday. Sure, Kitty struggled to tell the truth most of the time, but she tried to be better. And really, what more could they have asked for in someone like Kitty?

"Right. But I just need to steal a minute of Kurt's pain spotlight. Besides, I do think we need a little break from porcelain's pathetic marriage." Sugar pleads before she looks at Brittany. "Santana told me there might be a position available for me. The chief apparently needs an assistant."

"Sugar, have you talked to your dad?" Brittany asks, confused at her friend's sudden need to have an actual job.

"Well, _he _is actually the one pushing me to finally do something outside the family business. So I figured, why not work at Santana's hospital? There are lots of hot doctors and medics there so I think that could make up for the boring job."

"Please." Kitty rolls her eyes. "Can you hear yourself? You can't even make your own coffee. And what makes you think you're qualified?"

"I went to college." Sugar answers defiantly.

"For a day! You took up Fashion Design. For _one_ day."

"Bitch—"

"Okay, you know what?" Brittany cuts off the brewing smack down. "I'll ask Santana later."

"What did Santana say?" Kurt interrupts, our attention shifting back to him. "I mean, I should have listened to her before." He cries and Sugar and Brittany reach out to rub his back.

"Nothing much." Brittany coos. "She just asked if you're really intent on filing for divorce. And that whatever you and Ella need, you just tell us." Santana has known most of Brittany's friends from Lima almost as long as she'd known her wife; but Kurt's one of Brit's closest friends. Santana herself adores Kurt, though she won't admit it out loud. He can be over dramatic for her own liking, but he's kindhearted and loyal to the people he loves and cares for. Which says a lot about his decision to file for divorce, really. Blaine, on the other hand, is someone Santana's indifferent about. She's not crazy about him, probably because she thinks Blaine's a clingy, whiny brat who thinks he's above everything and everyone – Kurt included – which could explain the over 20 jobs he had in the last eight years. She tolerated him, because she knows that she doesn't necessary have to love them, she just had to live with the fact that he's someone very important to Kurt. And Kurt's sort of important to her too, so there's that.

"Yeah. I've already asked my lawyer to start working on those papers." Kurt would have asked Quinn to represent him, but scrapped the idea because he doesn't want anybody he knows to be a party to his mess. Brittany just continues smoothing Kurt's back, thinking back to the day when Kurt was nothing but ecstatic about the future. Despite everybody's enthusiasm over Blaine and Kurt's engagement at the age of 19 (and 18, for Blaine), Brittany didn't find it in herself to be overly happy about it. Sure, she was happy for them, but they were just too young. Brittany found herself with the rest of their friends one day, talking Kurt out of a quick wedding after a four-month engagement. Kurt listened, but Blaine threw a tantrum, whining about how Kurt didn't seem to love him enough to marry him.

They got married a year after their engagement. Kurt was 20, and Blaine, 19. Just a few months after their marriage, Blaine wanted a baby. Thankfully, Kurt put his foot down and told Blaine that a baby would have to wait until they're more stable. Four years later, Ella was born through surrogacy.

Precious Ella just turned four a few months ago.

"I should have just married that Elliot guy Santana introduced to me all those years ago. Maybe I wouldn't be in this stupid situation." Kurt sighs, taking a sip of his martini.

"But he was like, fifteen years older than you!" Sugar grimaces. "Gross."

"So? Santana's like, ten years older than Brittany—"

"Seven." Brittany corrects.

"Yeah, seven." Kurt nods, his face so red from both the alcohol and the emotions he's been having all night long. "And look at you. Still together and disgustingly in love. Do you even not have sex for a day?"

"Kurt, that's a very improper question." Tina mutters, eyes wide in surprise.

"Come on now." Kitty joins the discussion. "It's not like it's a secret. I really want to know too."

"I am not answering that question!" Brittany exclaims in mortification.

"But what's your secret then?" Kitty prods, genuinely interested. Out of the five of them, only Kurt and Brittany are married (well, it's looking like Brittany will be the only one married in the coming months). She's curious as to how the two women manages to be together for almost ten years now, breaking up only once.

_Yeah. And that break up lasted a couple of days, _Kitty thinks.

"There's really no formula guys." Brittany answers timidly.

"No troubles?" Sugar asks, herself interested. She hasn't really seen Brittany and Santana fight, nor had she heard of the two fighting or having problems.

"Oh we have issues alright. Who doesn't?" Brittany rolls her eyes at her friends' nosy attitudes.

"Did you also have problems with other women?" Kitty beats their friends in asking _that _question. "I mean look, I know Eric is not _that _pretty, but still, I have to knock off those sluts. Let's be honest, Santana's hot. And she's a doctor..." Kitty trails on.

"Yeah. What's going on there?" Sugar mumbles in confusion. "She could pass for someone in her mid-20's. Did she have something done?"

"Oh god..." Tina mutters under her breath, really feeling sorry for Brittany. "Sugar..."

"What? It's a legit question." Sugar merely shrugs.

"I think it's the sex. Aren't there a number of studies saying that regular sex makes you look younger? Endorphins and all."

"Oh my god! Will you stop?!" Brittany says, embarrassed. "She didn't have anything done, okay? And sure, maybe it's the sex. Not that it's any of your business."

"Awww. Brit-Brit is blushing!" Kitty teases, mocking Santana's 'pet name' for her wife. "So, did Santana ever, you know, played around?" She pushes.

"Oh please. Santana's too scared to even think about it." Kurt answers. "And yes, our dear Brit-Brit did have a couple of girls knocked off _of _Santana." He smirks.

"Really?" The three other women gape in surprise.

"It happened a year into our marriage, okay?" Brittany leans back on her seat, aware that their friends wouldn't let her off the hook. "I don't understand it, really. Why do people want married people anyway?"

"Girl, the food on someone else's plate always looks tastier." Sugar winks. "Plus, the thrill of course."

/

_Brittany was in her office, working out the final details of her second photo book with her publisher. She looked at the clock and sighed._

_It was almost 12 midnight and she still hadn't received any call nor message from Santana. They were supposed to watch a movie three hours ago, but after an hour, Brittany resigned herself to thinking that Santana got held up in the hospital and they would just have to move their movie date to another day._

_"Aren't you going home?" Andrea, her publisher asked as she tiredly slip on her jacket, ready to call it a night._

_"I'm waiting for Santana. We were supposed to go to a movie, but her surgery must have gone longer than expected."_

_"I can drop you off your place, or at the hospital?" Andrea offered and Brittany took a few seconds to think about it._

_"I think I'll drop by the hospital." Brittany smiled gratefully. She could have gone home, but this was very unlike Santana. Sure, she had missed some dates with Brittany, some of them major, but she had always made it a point to at least text her that she couldn't make it or would be running late. If she's in surgery, she would normally ask an intern or a nurse to text Brittany for her. But tonight? Nothing. "If that's okay?"_

_"Of course it is." Andrea assured her. "Tell Santana to take things slow sometimes. She's too much of a workaholic."_

_"Tell me about it." Brittany shook her head._

_/_

_Brittany arrived at New York Presbyterian a little over 12 in the morning. She immediately spotted George, one of Santana's former interns. As soon as the young doctor spotted her though, he visibly paled._

_"Hi George! Have you seen Dr. Lopez?" Brittany asked. She made it a point to address Santana as 'Dr. Lopez' whenever she's talking to anybody from the hospital._

_"Hi Missus Brittany..." He greeted nervously, toying with the chart in his hand. "She's in uh...she's in one of the rooms right now."_

_"Oh. She's still in surgery?"_

_"Uh... Well... she was..." George fidgeted on his spot, not looking directly at Brittany._

_"George..." She frowned, not liking what she was hearing. "I'm gonna ask you again, okay? Where is Dr. Lopez?"_

_"Room 341." He blurted out._

_"Okay. And that's not an OR?"_

_"No Ma'am..."_

_"Thank you." She nodded curtly before rushing towards the room, George hot on her heels._

_"You see, Mrs. Brittany, we tried to call you, but you weren't answering..."_

_"What the hell happened?!" She asked, agitated. "Tell it to me straight!"_

_"There was a little incident during the surgery. She was with a couple of interns earlier. She was about to teach them while she was doing the operation, Ma'am. But one the interns accidentally hit her hand with a syringe when Dr. Lopez asked him to inject morphine on the patient."_

_"Morphine?" Brittany's eyes widened. "What happened? Is she okay? Why didn't you call me right away?"_

_"She's fine, Mrs. Brittany. We're flushing out the drug in her system, but she's still, how do I put it...a little out of it?"_

_"Out of it? Is she unconscious?"_

_"No Ma'am. She's very awake." George reassured her. "And I mean, very awake."_

_"Why didn't you call me?"_

_"We did, Ma'am. But you weren't answering."_

_"Are you kidding me? I was waiting on my phone for hours!" She scolded the doctor as they exited the elevator. "And couldn't one of the interns used Dr. Lopez's phone to call me?"_

_"We couldn't take her phone away from her, Ma'am."_

_"You're not making any sense!" Brittany shook her head, running towards Room 341, pushing the door as she got hold of the knob. "Santana?" She shouted frantically._

_"Baby!" That raspy voice reverberated across the room, as Brittany's gaze zeroed in on her wife, lying on the hospital bed._

* * *

"No shit?" Kitty's eyes widen in disbelief as the rest of their friends couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm not kidding." Brittany crosses her arms on her chest. "Santana was there, lying on the hospital bed, with all those wire hooked up on her." She shakes her head at the remembrance of that night. Or morning. "And she was high as a kite."

"Oh my god! I can't imagine the good, proper and collected Santana Lopez fucking high as a kite." Kurt finally laughs, a first during the night.

"Well she was. But that unfortunate event wasn't what I was pissed off at. You would not believe what I freaking saw. And who."

"Who?" Kitty, Sugar, Kurt and Tina all ask in unison.

* * *

_Brittany's mouth was agape as she gazed at her wife, who was on the hospital bed, with a couple of people surrounding her._

_"What's going on here?"_

_"That's my wife!" Santana yelled, fingers pointed at Brittany. "She's so pretty." Santana took her eyes away from Brittany as she directed her attention to her companions, who judging from their clothes, were doctors and nurses. Brittany's face redden in embarrassment. She had an inkling about what's happening, but she wasn't sure._

_"She got injected with morphine. The way she's acting is caused by the drug. She should be okay in a few hours." George whispered to Brittany._

_"Oh Santana..." Brittany rushed to her wife's side, checking if she was indeed alright._

_"You're so pretty." Santana muttered again before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Wait! Do you remember Andrea?" She asked as she pointed at the redhead nurse. "She's getting married. Which is great news, right?"_

_"Yeah, San. That's great."_

_"You're coming to my wedding, aren't you?" Andrea asked meekly._

_"I wouldn't miss it. Even though I hardly know you outside of this hospital." Santana answered and Brittany's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Aren't you going to invite my wife too? She's so pretty." Santana eyes glazed over as she looked at Brittany._

_"San..."_

_"She's a very good photographer. She has a publicist. Do you have a publicist too, Andrea?"_

_"Uhm. I—I don't really have one Dr. Lopez—"_

_"That's sad. You should get one. Then you ask your publicist to call Brittany's publicist. Let the publicists figure everything out."_

_"Okay...i better get going. I have some uh, rounds to do." Nurse Andrea nodded before she rushed out of the room, the other interns followed closely behind her. Before Brittany could speak though, the door burst open, and in came another group of medical people, all in scrubs. As one of doctors raised their head, Brittany's breath hitched in her throat._

_Jackie Roberts?_

_"Hi Santana." The blonde doctor greeted, her voice soft, sweet and almost a whisper. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Hey Jackie." Santana smiled sweetly at the doctor. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was flown in for a special case. Then the Chief brought me to the gallery to watch what he described as 'east coast's finest cardiothoracic surgeon' at work. Imagine my surprise when the finest cardiothoracic surgeon he was talking about was actually someone I knew. And imagine my bigger surprise when I saw that surgeon being carried out of the OR just before surgery actually started." Jackie laughed, clearly amused. "So I went here after I was done with all my obligations, hoping to catch you while you're still under the influence of morphine." The other doctor shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing to do._

_"My wife's so pretty." Santana responded, and Brittany almost did a victory dance right then and there, but she stopped herself. Even after all those years, Brittany still felt that desire to jump on Jackie Roberts and rip her eyes out. As she looked at the older woman, she couldn't help but feel triumphant, not only because it was _her _that Santana married, but because Jackie Roberts was nine years older than her, and right that instant, she looked nine years older than Brittany__—or even more._

_Jackie was stunned._

_"Oh." She looked at the woman beside her ex, and raised her eyebrow as she noticed the younger woman's smug smile. "Is this little Brittany already?"_

_"Hi, Jackie."_

_"Wow, look at you, all grown up and what not." Jackie said grimly. "I remember when she was just this small..." She moved her arm sideways, just above her waist. "She used to play with her dolls while we ate _pound cake." _Jackie said in a low, husky voice, emphasizing the words pound and cake._

_"Do you have your kids with you, Jacks?" Santana asked excitedly, completely ignoring what was just said._

_"I don't have kids. I'm not even married yet, Santana."_

_"Why not?"_

_Jackie rolled her eyes, looking torn as to whether she should answer that question or just ignore it._

_"Brit and I are going to have babies____—"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jackie cut Santana off, pulling out a deck of cards from her coat. "I have something for you. They're American Indian tarot cards. I remember how we played around in high school using tarot cards."_

_"That's funny, honey. I didn't know you were interested in paranormal stuff." Brittany breathed out, shooting daggers at Jackie._

_"Of course we did." Jackie chuckled dryly. "San, you want me to read your cards?" Without receiving any response, Jackie sat at the foot of Santana's bed, and laid out the cards before she took Santana's hands in hers. "Oh, dear...you must always be careful..." Jackie breathed out. "You shouldn't make brash decisions because they could be dangerous."_

_Brittany was fuming inside, but she held it together. "That's ridiculous. My wife's always careful. Let me give it a try. I'll read _your _cards, Jackie."_

_Jackie sneered. "But Brittany, you have to be trained in order for you to do this."_

_"Who says I'm not?" Brittany challenged._

_"You know how to use tarot cards, Brit-Brit?"_

_"Of course." Brittany grinned, hoping Santana would not remember a thing in the morning. She grabbed the cards, lined them up before looking straight into Jackie's eyes. "Wow, would you look at that." She whispered, not taking her eyes off Jackie's. She can feel the blonde doctor squirm under her gaze. "You know what this means, don't you, Jackie? It means..." Brittany narrowed her eyes, looking between Santana and Jackie. "It means something bad is about to go down, Jackie. Something really, really bad, because you're thinking of doing something really, really bad."_

_"That's ridic______—"_

_"Oh wait. You see this." Brittany pointed to one of the cards, the hanged man. "That means punishment. So yeah, Jackie, you must always, always be careful." The younger blonde said meaningfully._

_"You're so hot." Santana husked, eyes directed at Brittany._

* * *

Four sets of eyes stare at Brittany with utter incredulity.

"What?"

"You actually did that?" Tina asks, mouth agape.

"Yup. Sure did." Brittany shrugs. "What? She pushed me. She flirted with my wife in front of me. She maligned my job. She even went as far as suggesting that Santana made bad decisions about us, of course."

"What happened next?" Kitty prods. "Oh my god girl, high five! I'm so proud of you!"

"Right? It sure beats the physical alternative, Kitty." She looks at her friend knowingly. "Jackie left the hospital. Probably returned to her hotel room and flew back to Los Angeles."

"What about Santana? What happened to her?" Sugar narrows her eyes, genuinely curious.

"Well, let's just say she kept on being very talkative and I got a lot of information out of her. No sweat. No tricks. I asked, she answered without thinking." Brittany smirks.

"You tease! What did you ask? Please tell me you asked dirty stuff? Like, does she really think you're tight_—"_

"Oh please Sugar! TMI!" Kurt grimaces, covering his ears.

* * *

_Later that night, when they were alone, Santana started whispering a lot of dirty things in Brittany's ear__— something that she hadn't experienced in their years together. Like, sure, Santana could talk dirty _during, _but not like that night. It was just a series of one dirty phrase to another._

_When Santana asked her to jump into her bed so she could pound Brittany's cake, the blonde has had enough._

_She jerked off of her chair, locked the door and jumped in Santana's bed._

_It was an excellent night of 'pound caking'._

* * *

Kurt and Brittany entered the Lopez penthouse apartment at around two in the morning. As soon as Brittany opened the lights, the sight of Santana, Ella and Zooey sprawled on the living room greets them.

Santana obviously built a fortress for the little ones who by now looked knocked out. Santana is lying on her back, Zooey sleeping on top of her (the tot's favorite sleeping position whenever Santana's around) while Ella has her little arm and leg wrapped around Zooey and Santana.

Brittany led Kurt to the guest room before she went to hers and Santana's room for a quick shower. They went out of their rooms a few minutes later, lifting their baby girls in their arms. Santana shifts in her sleep, opening her eyes moments later as soon as she felt Zooey's absence.

"Hey baby..." Brittany rasps out. "We're home."

"Where's Kurt?"

"I'm here, Santana." Kurt whispered, exchanging meaningful glances with the doctor. "Thank you for watching over Ella. And for letting us___—"_

"Oh, none of that nonsense, Hummel. We love you both. And we're just here, okay?"

"Okay. Can I get a hug?"

"Don't push it. Good night, Hummel."

"Goodnight, Lopez.

/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Brittany sighs exasperatedly as she listens to Santana talk on her phone. It's a week before Zooey's first birthday and her wife is pulling out all the stops to make sure that the birthday bash will be perfect.

"Can you assure me that the cake will be ready in time for my daughter's party? What do you mean you have to check..." Santana's voice starts to rise and Brittany knows that she has to intervene. She runs her hands across her spouse's arm, soothing her. "Look..." The doctor breathes out, closing her eyes. "It's my baby's first birthday and I want it to be perfect. Ritz had a cake in their package, but we wanted something more unique for our daughter that's why we came to you. So I would really appreciate it, _Dana, _if you can make sure that our daughter gets the best first birthday cake ever." Santana stops, and waits for an answer. She apparently gets it as she nods her head, a small smile gracing her features. "Alright. Thank you. Have a good day." She breathes out before putting her phone away.

"San..." Brittany shakes her head disapprovingly. "We agreed that we won't go overboard..."

"It's Zooey's _first _birthday, Brit."

"I know. But Ritz Carlton?"

"Why not? We don't exactly have the space for Zooey's guests."

_Zooey's guests._

_Right._

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle, cutting Santana off. "Babe, I love you, and I know you love Zooey very much, but don't you think we can forgo some of the other ridiculous stuff?"

"Like what?" Santana asks with furrowed brows.

"Uh. The special pink-dyed rabbits?"

Santana's eyes widen in disbelief. "B_—_But Zooey loves rabbits...A—And it took me three months to convince the manager to allow them inside the function room, and that was with the knowledge that _I _saved his wife's life."

"Saaaannnn..." Brittany drawls out. They've spent the last three months arguing basically about everything regarding their daughter's party. Brittany wants a small, simple one; while Santana wants nothing but the best for Zooey, and in Santana's book, _best _also means priciest. Brittany's eyes bulged when she realized that they're spending close to eighty grand on the four-hour affair. The decorators (upon Santana's instructions) would convert the whole room into a garden and will be filled with big cuddly teddy bears (Zooey's favorite), a bouncy castle and balloons. Aside from the four-tier cake that she had asked to be customized, Santana also ordered tons of cupcakes. Brittany took the liberty of deciding the contents of the goodie bags for the guests. "Zoe likes her stuffed rabbit. That doesn't mean she'll react nicely to a real one. Besides, what if the other kids are afraid of them? We'll have crying babies all throughout the occasion, and you know how Zooey is whenever she hears someone cry..." Brittany continues to talk her spouse out of her ridiculous ideas.

You see, Santana's very smart and she makes wise decisions for most of their lives together. But sometimes, _just sometimes, _she can be a little...

Weird.

"That makes sense." Santana looks ahead, deep in thought. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll call Puck and have him cancel it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want Zooey to cry during her special day."

"That's about right, baby." Brittany sighs in relief. "We should just be thankful that Mr. Thompson agreed to have all those other things inside the hotel function room."

"We're good friends. Do you think we got everything covered though?" Santana gently lies down on the settee, her arm propping her head so she's looking at her spouse at the other end of the couch. "I feel like we're missing something."

Brittany internally rolls her eyes, pouting. "San, when we got married, we got _almost _everything missing. No rings, no witnesses that we know of. We didn't even spend more than three hundred bucks for our wedding_—_"

"That amount didn't include our airfare_—_"

"Shut up. I'm trying to make a point_—_"

"But I thought you liked our Vegas wedding?" Santana pouts, bringing herself back to sitting position, her back hitting the arm of the settee.

"I do. I loved it! Which brings me back to making my point which you so rudely interrupted. Zooey doesn't need expensive and grand things to make her happy. She's turning one, for god's sake! She won't even remember it. I doubt she'll even stay awake the whole time."

"You're starting to make me feel bad..." Santana's face falls.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, baby." Brittany rubs her thumb across the back of Santana's hand as she urges her wife to look her in the eye. "All I'm saying is, we don't need to spend a lot of dough just to make our daughter feel loved. I am pretty sure all she needs is her Mama and she's good." She teases.

"I just want her to have the best..." Santana murmurs.

"I know. And we love you for that. Which is why I agreed to all _those_ otherthings. But can we just have a pact now, that this is the last time we're spending such an enormous amount of money for Zooey's parties?"

"I guess." Santana nods, really understanding where Brittany's coming from, but not overly enthusiastic to admit it.

"Her second birthday will be more, uh, shall we say...subdued, okay?"

"I can roll with that."

"No more rabbits okay?"

"Okay." Santana answers timidly.

/

* * *

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Maribel asks a visibly exhausted Brittany. It's the day before Zooey's birthday and Santana has been overly difficult to deal with. So when Maribel and Manuel called to inform them that they're coming to New York that day, Brittany immediately volunteered to pick her in-laws up. "Is Santana giving you a hard time with the preparations?"

"A hard time alright." Brittany sighs. "And it's not only me. The organizers are this close," Brittany holds up her hand, index finger a few millimeters away from her thumb to prove her point, "to peeing their pants because she's never, and I mean, _never_, satisfied with anything. I mean, it's a kiddie party for Pete's sake! Zooey would probably be asleep half of the time. She won't even remember it!" Brittany pants, her little rant getting the best of her. Beside her, Maribel shakes her head, knowing that Santana can indeed be a bit over the top when it comes to their granddaughter; while Manuel is in the backseat, just staring out the window with a small smile on his face.

"Another 'momzilla' phase, Brit?" Maribel chuckles.

"Sing it." Brittany shakes her head in frustration. "She demanded a food tasting. Food tasting! For a kiddie party! And she brought Zooey with her to shop for our daughter's birthday dresses. Dresses! I mean, can't Zoe have just one? That's enough, right?"

"Well, yes..." Maribel bites her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Santana's driving me crazy." Brittany frowns. "And not in a good way." She mutters under her breath, earning a snort from Maribel.

"Honey, have you checked if you're pregnant?" Maribel teases, a hint of amusement gracing her features.

"Wha—" Brittany's eyes widen at her mother-in-law's question. "What?"

"Remember the last time Santana drove you crazy? The last time you both got into each other's nerves really, really bad?"

"Well..." Brittany gulps, eyes moving to watch her father-in-law's reaction from the mirror. "No, I'm not."

"You sure?" Maribel prods, still teasing Brittany. "Because I remember how Santana acted like a complete diva back then and hey, two weeks later you found out you were pregnant."

* * *

/

_Brittany walked into their bedroom. Her blue eyes gleamed at her spouse with a heat greater than the candles that lit their room. They've been married for over two years and all her __dreams, all her desires were coming to fruition at last._

_Well, at least _most _of them._

_"San," She whispered at her spouse lying on her back on their bed., "I want you." Her__ beautiful mouth smiled and even in the flickering candlelight, Santana saw how those blue orbs darkened. But still, she laid on the bed, her eyes transfixed at the sight of Brittany's tall and lean body._

_"Brit, I don't really—."_

_Slowly, Brittany removed her tank top, her bare chest appeared as she pulled down her shorts. "What if I say 'please'?" She looked at her spouse lustfully, adding a pout for more effect. __A sensation grew inside her inexorably, rising from her stomach up into her throat as Santana herself started to undress while the blonde approached her, gloriously naked, every bone and muscle and inch of skin perfect. Santana's __erection, huge thick and hot, swayed as Brittany mounted her._

_They started kissing, with Brittany trailing a line of wet kisses up Santana's neck, her hand drifted down to grab and stroke at Santana's more than willing member. The kisses became sloppy, tongues met tongues and lips smacked against lips, and after working Santana up, Brittany flipped herself over so she's on all fours, so Santana had a delicious view of her ass._

_Santana tried to go slow and gentle at first, but the second the head of her cock was inside her wife, she knew she couldn't go slow. It wasn't going to last long, and so she draped herself over Brittany, kissed her shoulder at the same time she rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and began thrusting into Brittany rapidly._

_"San," Brittany panted, her ass stuck out. Santana stroke one hand on Brit's hip, her own hips jerked into her spouse._

_"Brit—You feel... " Santana groaned as a jolt of pleasure surged through her. "You feel so... good," She said through heavy pants._

_Brittany made the most heavenly noise as Santana repeated the grinding motion and she knew that she wanted nothing more than to hear it again; so she did. She switched from fast to slow, her body tingled at the sounds that came from Brittany's mouth again and Santana felt her cock twitched deep inside of her wife as Brittany's walls clenched around her shaft._

_"San, I—" Brittany squeaked, her fingers clenched harder around Santana's thigh and the surgeon felt her orgasm rapidly approached as she continued pounding into Brittany while she drew the circles over her clit. "I need—"_

_"Shhh... I got you..." Santana cut her off even before she could finish her sentence. Brittany for her part, was_ _too caught up in the pleasure Santana's causing. It was only two thrusts and a few swift circles around Brittany's clit and the younger woman spasmed around Santana. Her walls clenched around her shaft, even tighter than earlier; and soon, both of them were brought over the edge; Santana spilling inside of her._

_"Britt," Santana moaned breathlessly. If Brittany was facing her, she would have seen Santana suddenly pale. With all the strength she could muster, Santana managed to gain the strength to stand up and grip the base of her cock as she pull out of Brittany who whimpered at the loss of warmth around her. Without any warning, she stood up from their bed and dashed to their en-suite bathroom._

_Brittany was surprised (and a little bit peeved at her wife's actions), but that all changed as soon as she heard the sound of retching and vomiting_. _She jumped out of their bed and padded along the floor towards the bathroom where she found Santana hunched over the bowl, one hand was clutching her hair back while the other clamped onto the toilet bowl. Brittany immediately knelt on the bathroom floor, holding on to Santana's hair as the doctor continued to vomit._

_She waited for Santana to collect herself, and as soon she stopped vomiting, Brittany stood up to say, "I'll get you some water." Santana groaned before she twisted back to throw up again._

_Brittany was back not even a minute later and after she handed Santana a bottle of water, she moved to dab a wet towel on Santana's forehead._

_"San... what's..." The younger woman trailed on, unsure of what to say. Did Santana puke because of her?_

_"I wasn't feeling well..." Santana let out as she threw up once again. "I'm sorry__—"_

___"What? No!" Brittany's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have...Oh god! I'm such a jerk__—"_

_"Hey, you're not. I wanted to..."_

_Brittany sighed, feeling very much guilty and a little embarrassed. "You must have a stomach bug or something." She whispered as she placed her palm on Santana's forehead to check on her temperature._

_"Yeah, it's probably just a bug. I'm so sorry baby."_

_"Don't be. Come on, let's get you to bed."_

_____Brittany leaned _forward and found Santana's lips with ease. She brushed her lips over Santana's gently, before her wife pulled back. "What's wrong, love?"

_"I'm gross. And you might catch this bug or whatever this is."_

_"I don't care____—"_

_"Brit, I'll just brush and I'll join you in our bed, okay?" Santana asked, her voice firm despite being shaken up._

_"Okay." The photographer relented. "Just scream for me if you need me, alright?"_

_"Wanky."_

_/_

_____Days later and Santana was still sick____—at least on and off. She vomited at least twice a day, one in the morning, and one at night and everything just felt weird for Brittany._

_Santana seldom got sick and by the third day, she herself was sick with worry. Putting her foot down, she ordered Santana to see someone (which was hard, considering that her wife just shrugged off her request seeing as she herself was a doctor). She acquiesced, only to inform Brittany that nothing's wrong with her._

/

_A week later, Brittany's in the kitchen, and she was cooking up some breakfast the both of them—one of the few mornings when they got to have breakfast together._

_"Baby?" Brittany called from the kitchen. "Do you want pancakes?" A muffled 'okay' came from the bedroom and Brittany flicked off the stove. Santana soon came out of their room, looking disheveled, but better than she looked like a few days ago._

_"Those smell good." Santana mumbled._

_"And I made them for you, honey." Brittany beamed, glad to see more brightness in her wife's eyes._

_"Thank you." Santana smiled as Brittany placed a plate of her favorite blueberry pancakes in front of her. They started eating the pancakes in silence, with Santana leaning over to wipe some syrup away from the corner of Brittany's mouth before they both broke out in a fit of giggles._

_"You like them?" Brittany questioned as she noticed that Santana has yet to take a second bite of her pancakes, and instead looked like she was on the precipice of fainting. "San, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Without warning, Santana stood up, the legs of her chair scraped the floor, before she dashed to the bathroom__—something that's been a regular occurrence in their household for the past days. It took Brittany about three seconds before she found herself rushing to the bathroom to check on her spouse._

/

_The 'weirdness' didn't stop there._

_One night, when they were watching television together, Santana started getting teary-eyed. When Brittany asked her what was wrong, Santana merely shook her head. "I can't believe I'm actually getting choked up watching 'Touch by an Angel'."_

/

_Still, a few nights after, Santana went out of the apartment in the middle of the night and came back with a bag of Double-Stuff Oreos. That was followed shortly by Santana's requests for Brittany to go out running to the nearby grocery store for pretzels, Pringles, and bean dip. Brittany stopped when one night, the cashier made a comment about all the strange pregnancy cravings he thought Brittany was experiencing._

/

_The last straw came when Santana woke Brittany up to ask if the younger woman could move her feet so she could use Brittany's pillow to elevate her swollen ankles._

_"Are you serious?" Brittany asked, voice a bit clipped because she was damn tired after Santana asked her, in her sweet 'Santana' voice which Brittany couldn't say 'no' to, to go out and buy her some chocolate ice cream._

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Santana answered in an equally clipped tone that irritated Brittany._

_"Your ankles aren't swollen." Brittany stated simply. "Mine look worse than yours."_

_"Are you saying that I'm lying?"_

_"What? When did I say that? I was just____—"_

_"I'm a doctor! I know what a swollen ankle looks like!" Santana hissed as she moved out of the comforter haphazardly._

_"Where are you going?" Brittany asked as she watched Santana head to the door without another word. "Santana!"_

_"I'm sleeping in the guest room!"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm pissed at you." Santana muttered as she scampered out of the master's bedroom. "And I hate your smell right now." The doctor added before she slammed the door._

_"What?" Brittany asked in confusion. She just showered, using Santana's favorite shampoo and body wash. So how could her wife say she hates her smell? She was instantly broken out of her trance when she heard their bedroom door being slammed. "You don't slam doors in this house!" Brittany bit back, her temper started to rise._

_"Well I just did, didn't I?" Santana yelled from outside the room, her heavy footsteps can be heard from Brittany's spot._

_____The blonde could not understand what was happening to her spouse lately. She was sick one minute and she was fine. And then came the mood swings______—something that Brittany never saw before. Unconsciously, she moved to smell herself, frowning when she didn't smell anything weird. In fact, she smelled great, as she would have expected after a shower._

_It took her a few minutes before she decided to get off their bed and follow Santana. Their apartment had two guest rooms, but knowing Santana, she'll stay at the one nearest to their bedroom._

___________True enough, as soon as she opened the door, she saw Santana's sleeping form on the bed. Brittany wasted no time as she _crawled up the bed and lay behind her wife, her arms wrapped around Santana's waist and her lips dropped small kisses to Santana's bare shoulder. Just as Brittany kissed Santana, the doctor started to cry.

_"San? Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm such a bitch." Santana sniffled, causing Brittany's senses to be on high alert._

_"San, what's going on?"_

_"I don't know! I don't feel like myself. It sucks!"_

_"Do you want to go to the doctor tomorrow? I'll come with."_

_"I'm the doctor!" Santana pouted. "What's wrong with me?"_

_Brittany gently twisted Santana's head so she could kiss the underside of her jaw. "We'll find out. You'll be fine, baby." Brittany placated her, her hold on Santana's waist tightened. "I'm thinking maybe we could have a short vacation together? We can rent a house at the Hamptons for the weekend. What do you think?"_

_Santana merely hummed in acknowledgment and let her body mold against her wife's. "We should buy a house with a lawn. So our kids could have some space to play around."_

_Brittany pressed a kiss on Santana's cheek, and took her turn to nod in agreement. "We can. But that would entail a lot of money and moving somewhere far and this place is really super close to the hospital. I don't like you driving after your shift baby." Brittany answered, her thumb stroke over tanned skin as their chests rose and fell together in sync. They were comfortable, but then natural called and Brittany sighed._

_"No..." Santana groaned as she felt Brittany slip out of their embrace._

_"I just need to pee, honey." Brittany said as she placed a kiss on Santana's neck. "I won't be long." Brittany __slipped out from behind her wife and made her way to the bathroom, swiftly pulling down her shorts as she sat on the toilet. Her eyes roamed around the bathroom as she allowed herself to be distracted. She looked at random things when something caught her eye and she actually froze, and just stared at it. She reached up towards the item and held it between her hands, eyes wide as she looked at one of their personalized calendar that Santana insisted on having made._

_It never really came to mind, since she was feeling great._

_But holy fudge._

_She's over six weeks late._

_/_

* * *

"Oh god..." Brittany chuckles at the memory of those days when Santana was so difficult to deal with. "I remember that. She was a major pain in the arse."

"But are you sure you're not, you know..." Manuel finally chimes in after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, Dad. I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant."

"So it's just a case of Santana being a momzilla. My baby's a baby love-drunk mama." Maribel shakes her head. "Don't worry honey, I'l talk to her."

/

* * *

To say that Santana loves her daughter so much would be an understatement.

She's in love with their little one. Crazy over her, in fact. So much so that her day is measured by the little things that Zooey does. But recently, there's one thing about Zooey that Santana is just utterly enamored with.

Zooey's starting to talk.

"Mama!" Zooey shouts as she rushes up to her with her little red dress in her hands. "Yuuh-yuuh!"

Santana's face lights up as soon as she hears her daughter's adorable voice. Now that Zooey's actually saying things and not babbling nonsensically, Santana's utterly awed and intrigued. Of course, she would tell everybody, beaming with pride, that their daughter's first word was _'Mama'_.

"Wow, Zoe!" Santana kneels down, so she's looking into her baby's eyes. "Do you like your dress, baby?"

"Yeth!" Zooey nods, beaming at her Mama.

"You want Mama to put that beautiful dress on you, baby?"

"Hmm!" Zooey nods excitedly as she hands her Mama the dress that Santana bought a couple of months ago. The doctor lifts Zooey to her hip, tickling her stomach as she walks towards the master's bedroom. She settles the birthday girl onto the mattress and scans the room for some baby powder. She tickles her daughter's stomach again, provoking lighthearted giggles that tug even harder at Santana's already stretched heartstrings.

Santana occasionally leans forward, blowing raspberries against her daughter's cheeks and relishing in the laughter that ensues. They are so engrossed with each other that they fail to notice Brittany peeping from the slight opening of the bedroom door, watching the exchange intently with a smile on her face. Brittany watches as Zooey squeals in delight as Santana sings to her while putting her dress on. Eversince their baby was born, she would put up a fight whenever they dress her up. It was Santana who thought of the trick—singing to her.

Brittany grins when Zooey starts pulling on her almost non-existent hair before looking at Santana, hoping that her Mama will get her silent request. Brittany bites her bottom lip, internally cheering for her wife as she prepares for what the two of them call a 'daunting' task—styling their baby's hair. She watches in amusement as Santana places Zooey on the chair in front of their vanity table, kissing the top of the toddler's head before proceeding to delicately 'style' Zooey's hair. She stifles a laugh as Santana painstakingly holds on to the strands of hair available, looking like she's doing a surgery—focused and precise.

Brittany could not help herself.

Despite Santana being a bit over the top when it comes to their daughter, one look at her spouse and their child together and her heart flutters.

After about ten minutes, Santana heaves a sigh of relief, looking at Zooey proudly.

"It takes a lot of skill to do your hair, baby. And only Mama can do it. Remember that." The surgeon mumbles as she urges Zooey to take a look at her hair. For her part, the tot beams in delight, signalling that she's pleased. "You like your hair, baby?"

"Hmm!" Zooey starts to clap, obviously pleased at the sight of herself.

"Perfect! How about we go check on Mommy and see if she's dressed already, Zooey bear?"

"Hmm!"

"Come on, baby!" Santana grins as she moves her daughter down the floor. She allows Zooey to walk on her own, knowing that Brittany will give her a silent, disapproving look once she sees that she's carrying Zooey again. The two manage to get halfway out of the room when the door bursts open, revealing an already dressed up Brittany holding a worn-out teddy bear. As soon as Santana sees the toy, she lets out a soft gasp, looking at Brittany questioningly.

"Hey sweethearts!" Brittany beams, gently pulling Zooey in her arms and settling on the mattress, the tot on her lap. She urges Santana to do the same, their small family sitting closely together. "Zoe, Mommy and Mama have a gift for you." Brittany coos, handing the stuffed toy that Santana remembers making all those years ago when Brit turned one to their daughter. She remembers asking her mother to help her out with the design, painstakingly working on the toy for months, making sure to complete it in time for Brittany's first birthday.

Santana watches Zooey's eyes sparkle as she hugs the toy, dropping a kiss on its head.

"Mama made it for Mommy when I was your age. It was my first birthday too." Brittany explains gently, rubbing the toy's leg.

"Mama?" Zooey smiles up at her mother, her dimples showing.

"Yeah, Zoe. Mama made that for Mommy." Santana looks at Brittany lovingly, her eyes shining with nothing but joy at the memory of all those years. "And now Mommy's giving it to you?" She arches an eyebrow at her spouse playfully.

"Of course. Freckles made me really happy in all of those years. And protected me too. Now I want him to do the same thing to Zooey bear."

"Mama!" Zooey shrieks, moving out of Brittany's lap to give Santana a kiss. "Mmmmhh!" The birthday girl grins, her two tiny teeth on display. "Yah-yoo!"

Santana's heart melts at her daughter's words. She's speechless, so she just grabs Zooey and hugs her tight, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "I love you too, Zoe."

"Hey! I gave you _my _toy." Brittany pouts teasingly, tickling Zooey's sides to make their baby laugh. "Where's my kiss?"

For her part, Zooey merely smiles, moving out of Santana's grip to kiss her Mommy. "Mmmmmhh! Yah-yoo!"

"Love you too, Zooey bear." Brittany smiles. "Zoe, how about we put on your shoes so Mama can get dressed? Huh, baby?"

"Uh!" Zooey shakes her head, earning a small frown from both her parents.

"You don't want Mommy to put your shoes on you?" Brittany clarifies as she watches Zooey move to push the back of Santana's neck towards her, the stuffed animal still clutched to her chest.

"She wants me to kiss you, love." Santana giggles as Zooey seems intent on pushing Santana's nape so her head's closer to Brit's.

"Oh is that so, baby?" Brittany chuckles at the realization, looking at Santana with a glint in her eyes. "I hope she doesn't grow up to be a pimp." She teases, only to receive a disapproving grunt from Zooey. "She's also impatient." She laughs as she feels tiny fingers push her head towards Santana. "Okay, okay, Zoe! We're gonna—" Brittany's cut off by Santana's lips crashing against hers. The kiss ends before Brittany could even kiss back.

"Heh!" Zooey claps, obviously pleased at her parents' actions. "Yah-yoo!"

/

"Okay, everybody!" Quinn yells, interrupting the soft murmurs across the room as the guests continue to chat amongst each other while the children couldn't be bothered by anything else except for the many toys surrounding them. "It's time for us to present the cake to the birthday girl. So let's all sing Zooey the birthday song."

The lights cut out and Brittany and Santana watch as one of the waiters wheels the cake out, with some sparklers upon it blazing grandly. Brittany chuckles as she sees her wife and daughter looking elated. She gets a little choked up when Zooey's eyes widen in awe, her whole face just lighting up. Her heart bursts in happiness as she watches Zooey starts clapping, her teddy still on one of her hand, looking very excited.

As the crowd starts singing, Zooey, who's being carried by Santana, leans back against Santana, smiling at the cake and the guests, obviously very pleased. When they get to the _'dear Zooey'_ part, Zooey giggles, as if she couldn't expect the guests to know her name. When the song is finished and everybody's cheering, Zooey claps in delight.

"Let Mommy hold Freckles baby. You have to blow your candle." Santana whispers as she moves their daughter near the cake, receiving a resounding _'No' _from the birthday girl. "Okay, you don't have to give it to Mommy." She kisses the top of Zooey's head. "Blow your candle, Zooey bear."

Zooey and Brittany both blow out the candle, with Zooey erupting in laughter when everyone else starts to applaud,

/

"She wouldn't let go of Freckles," Santana mumbles as her and Brittany watch Zooey sleep in her crib from the baby monitor in their bedroom, still holding on to Freckles.

"Well, she loves him. She basically snubbed everyone else's gift."

"She did, didn't she?" Santana bites her bottom lip as she remembers how Zooey slept while they were about to open her gifts. She's broken out of her trance by Brittany clearing her throat.

"I think I have a gift to open." Brittany looks at her wife lustfully. "There's this toy I wanna open." She adds, licking her bottom lip sensually. "I would need your help though."

The sheets are suddenly yanked off of Brittany and before she gets the chance to holler about it, Santana's on top of her, pinning her hands over her head. Santana's grinning down at her as her skin slides against Brittany's.

"Whacha got to open, Brit?" Santana asks. Brittany swallows hard as she looks into brown orbs.

She knows that look. She came back from that look once with an ass so sore she couldn't do anything but lie on her stomach for two days. Just thinking about it is making her stomach curl.

"I asked you a question, Brit." Santana smirks. "What are you going to open?"

"A package."

"A package? What does this package contains?"

"Just a gun." Brittany smirks back, getting a grip of herself.

"A gun?" Santana narrows her eyes. "For whom?"

"For me, silly." Brittany answers, but her claws dig nervously into the blankets.

"Brit, you know what I've told you about guns, right?" Santana scolds gently. "They're not _toys_," Santana rolls her hips, their clothed centers meeting. "But, I suppose…. it's fun to play with things you shouldn't. Right, Brit?"

"Fuck. I want you." Brittany husks, crashing her lips against Santana's. "I'm so horny." She says, her hand massaging Santana's shaft through her boxer shorts, eliciting groan from Santana as she begins to grow under the influence of her hand. She pulls away from their kiss and hastily rid Santana of her tank top before pushing down her shorts as Santana undresses her too. Santana moves to cup her breast, pinching her nipple as she ravishes her mouth. Her hips bucks and rotates against Santana as the older woman slides her hand from Brittany's breast down her stomach to her slit where she finds her already wet and ready.

"Already?" Santana whispers against her mouth as she tangles her hands into raven locks.

"I told you I'm horny San. You've been too busy." Brittany mutters, pressing her hips upward desperately. With a grin, Santana grips her thighs and spreads them apart settling herself between pale legs. Slowly pressing her knees upward towards her chest, Santana at the same time presses her cock into her warm velvety pussy. She's able to sink into Brittany as deep as possible, and she feels every inch of Santana's thick cock inside her.

Santana begins to thrust into Brittany with long measured strokes that made Brittany's entire body shake with pleasure. Santana is going slow but deep, letting Brittany feel everything she could give her. The younger woman writhes beneath Santana, begging her to fuck her harder and faster but Santana just grins and continues to tease her spouse with those languid strokes.

"Fuck this," Brittany mutters and with more strength than she knew she has, she rolls them over, pushing Santana down onto the bed and dropping herself down onto her throbbing cock. She braces her hands on the headboard, as Santana grabs her hips and Brittany fucks her, riding Santana as hard and fast as she could go, her breasts bouncing in circles as she uses her thighs to sink down on Santana over and over.

"Yes yes, oh fuck yeah!" Brittany screams in pleasure, rotating her hips on the down stroke so that her clit grinds against Santana's pelvic bone. Beneath her, Santana curses softly as she grips Brittany's hips and pulls her down onto her even harder as she uses her hips to thrust up into Brittany. They are nearing the edge quickly and with only three more thrusts they both came.

"Holy Fuck!" Santana pants as her back arches, the feeling of Brittany's tightening pussy had her cumming into her with a groan. They both take a moment to catch their breaths, Santana holding Brittany as the latter collapses on top of her.

"That was quick..." Brittany breathes out. "What do you say about a sibling for Zooey?"

"You want another one?"

"Of course." Brittany pouts despite her current situation. "Don't you?"

"I want kids." Santana grins. "But not anytime soon. Maybe when Zoe's a little older."

"And by older, you mean how old exactly?"

"Maybe three or four. I wanna enjoy you and Zoe for a while. But if we get pregnant again before that, then by all means, bring it on."

"Well..." Brittany smirks, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "If that's the case, then I might as well enjoy my _toy_ tonight..."

"You want to?" Santana licks her lips, raising a challenging brow at her wife.

"Duh." Brittany smirks as she grips the base of Santana's shaft with her hand, directing the member towards her waiting mouth. "I'm definitely going to town tonight."

"Oh fuck," Santana hisses when she feels Brittany's lips around the head, swirling the tip.

* * *

/


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

/

Susan sits at one of the sun deck chairs by the pool, silently reading a magazine while Brittany, Santana and Zooey frolic in the pool. Since arriving in New York a couple of days ago after that phone call she received from a crying Brittany, Susan makes it a point to be very sensitive to her daughter's emotions.

She chances a glance at the three people in the pool and couldn't help the sigh of relief that leaves her mouth as she notices the genuine smile in Brittany's face—something that she hasn't seen in a while. She watches as Zooey and Santana attack Brittany with kisses, leaving Brittany in a fit of giggles. Despite the obvious happiness radiating in the terrace, Susan can't help the feeling of sadness that washes over her when her mind drifts to the main reason she's in New York. Her eyes dart to the whole area, her heart aching a little more at what the new house should have been—a place where more tiny footsteps could be heard.

/

They agreed to wait until Zooey's about three before trying for another child.

Only, one day when Santana was doing the groceries, she stood behind this woman with what seemed to be her granddaughter behind the store checkout. When it was the woman's turn to pay for their purchases, the charming lady behind the counter genuinely cooed at how adorable the woman's granddaughter was. There was a moment of silence, broken up only by the timid voice of the customer.

_'She's my daughter. She's a menopausal baby.'_ The woman replied in a chipped voice, which caused the cashier to blush furiously.

Santana felt bad for the woman, and she couldn't help but think about her future kids. Sure, many people remarked that she looks awfully young for her age (thanks to her parents' genes, really), but what happens if her looks catches up with her age? What happens when they conceive a child when she's in her 40's?

Or, what happens when Brittany conceives when she's in her 40's (because that's just possible with all the medical advances in this time) and Santana's pushing 50 by then? What if, god forbid, something _happens _to her when she's a little older and their kids are still awfully young? Also, she's got that vision of her and Brittany dancing during their grandchildren's wedding (in heels of course) tucked at the back of her mind for fuck's sake! The thought of not being able to do that caused a shiver to run across the doctor's spine.

So days later, when she got the chance to talk to Brittany, Santana asked if she'd like to reconsider trying for another baby sooner than what they originally planned. When Brittany asked curiously why Santana had a sudden change of heart, seeing as she was the one who initially wanted them to wait, the doctor sheepishly told her spouse about the grocery incident.

* * *

_/_

_Brittany watched Zooey as she ran, shrieking, around the living room of the villa they rented in Malibu. She counted in her head, so sure that another set of footsteps will be treading the living room floor soon._

_Santana didn't disappoint._

_"Zooey, baby..." Santana sighed, her eyes scanned the room in search of the littlest member of their family, while she clasped a bottle of sunblock in her hand. At 15 months, Zooey loved running away and hiding behind couches, expecting Santana to find her. It's her version of hide and seek, except she still hadn't completely grasped the concept of the game as she always hid behind couches. "Where's my Zooey?" Santana looked at her wife, her perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised._

_"I don't know, Mama. Zooey hides so well, I don't know where she is." Brittany shook her head in amusement. Knowing Zooey, she's probably two seconds away from giggling her heart out, revealing her location._

_Except, Zooey didn't._

_Santana and Brittany looked at each other with questioning eyes. Zooey should have been making noise by then. Santana moved to stand beside Brittany, who in turn encircled her arm around Santana's shoulders before she gave her a soft, chaste kiss._

_"Oh well. Zooey's not here. I guess Mommy and Mama will go to the beach without her." Santana narrowed her eyes on the couch, getting ready for Zooey to appear._

_Bingo._

_"Mama no!" Zooey came out of her hiding place (behind the couch, of course), voice etched with worry as she rushed to her parents, pouting. "Uh-mee no!" Zooey clung to her parents' legs, and desperately hung on._

_"Well I guess Zooey is really not home." Santana teased. "I think we should go."_

_"You're right." Brittany joined in the ribbing. "Let's go, Mama!" They started to walk away, Zooey still held tightly to their legs as she shrieked._

_"Uh-uh! No!" Zooey looked up pleadingly, her hold tightened around her parents' legs. "Mama! Uh-mee!"_

_Santana finally interrupted Zooey's shrieks and laughter by suddenly 'discovering' her. "OH! There you are!" She swept Zooey her in my arms and looked at her happy face and those sparkling blue eyes filled with laughing tears. As she brought Zooey's body close to her chest, Santana pouted as she whispered with feigned sadness, "I thought you left Mama!"_

_"No! No!" Zooey squealed, as she placed her arms around her Mama's neck tightly before she pressed a soft kiss against the side of Santana's face before she puckered her lips to kiss Brittany too._

_"Are you ready for the beach, Zoe?" Brittany asked. The photographer obviously looked more excited than Zooey was._

_"Hmm!" Zooey clapped._

_"Uh-uh." Santana shook her head in disagreement. "You haven't put on some sunscreen baby."_

_"Uh-Uh." Zooey looked at Santana with wide eyes._

_"Yes. So you'll let Mommy put some on you, okay? Mama needs to change." Santana said, as her eyes darted across her daughter's pink swimsuit and Brittany's own blue bikini top and board shorts. Brittany had bought a black and white printed bikini for Santana completed with a similar black and white printed board shorts a few days before they flew to California for Kitty's wedding._

_Kitty's wedding happened the day before and the family of three flew from New York to partake in the ceremony. The event had been held at Malibu beach with Brittany as one of the bridesmaids and Zooey as one of the flower girls. As soon as they got the news of Kitty's impending nuptials, Brittany and Santana decided to book their own villa where they planned to stay in for a whole week after the wedding._

_It's was their third day in Malibu and they're having a blast—Zooey even more than her parents._

_Or maybe not._

_Santana and Brittany considered it as their second honeymoon—something that Santana suggested after they agreed to try for another child just a few months after Zooey's first birthday. They swam, played in the sand and roamed the area for food adventures._

_Of course, it wouldn't be a 'honeymoon' if the couple didn't make the most of their time trying to create a sibling for Zooey._

_When it was time for them to go back to New York, Zooey threw a fit, wanting to stay in the beach. Santana had to hold her all throughout their flight just so the little blonde won't start crying again._

_As soon as they got back home, Zooey started to swim in the living room floor. Santana's heart broke at the sight, prompting her to look into that place that one of her colleagues referred to her earlier in the year._

_The place is a one-of-a-kind place is a duplex penthouse occupying the two top stories of Lantern building located a few blocks away from the hospital. It has five bedroom and five and a half bathrooms—perfect for their plan of expanding their family. The place offers incredible views of the city, but the focal point is certainly the lap swimming pool that resides on the terrace just outside the French doors._

_Pooling a huge chunk of Santana's trust fund as well as a sizeable amount from Brittany's last photo book paycheck, they called themselves owners of the gorgeous home._

_Zooey had been ecstatic as soon as she saw the pool and almost almost spent every waking minute in it. Fearful of their daughter's sneaky ability to dash towards the pool ahead of them, Brittany had a glass pool fence._

_/_

* * *

"Gamma!" Susan is broken out of her musings when she hears her granddaughter's shrieks. Before she could get her bearing, she feels cold hands on her legs, and as soon as she looks at Zooey, she can't help but chuckle.

The three-year old has her duck lips on, wanting her grandmother to give her a kiss. "Mmmmhhh!"

"Mmmmhhh!" Susan kisses her only grandchild and watches in amusement as Zooey giggles before running away and jumping back to the pool, in the arms of her mothers. Susan locks eyes with her daughter who gives her a small smile.

Oh what a mother would do to make their children happy.

Susan wishes that there's something she could do to stop Brittany from hurting.

* * *

/

_It started with an innocent joke. A normal ribbing between close friends._

_Except, Brittany wasn't laughing._

_/_

_Brittany and Santana attended Kurt's simple birthday party in his apartment. The group already had a little too much to drink, except for Brittany who watched her alcohol intake. A very drunk Sugar had been constantly teasing Kitty because her and Eric have yet to have a baby despite wanting one._

_"Wilde, don't be too surprised. Are you even having enough sex? Or at all?" Sugar smirked. Kitty let it slip one time that they barely have sexy times because Eric's a workaholic. "Though I'm surprised that these two," she says, pointing at Brittany and Santana, "have yet to have another baby with the amount of boning they do. Is age becoming a factor, Santana?" She chuckled, oblivious to Brittany's suddenly tensed body. "Can't get it up? Or, is your count getting lower?" She teased further._

_"Sugar..." Tina's eyes widened, very much aware of Brittany's mood. Before she could chastise Sugar, Brittany walked out without any warning._

_"What the..." Sugar frowned, not getting why Brittany suddenly upped and left. She looked at Santana for an answer. With a sigh, Santana takes a sip of her drink before explaining._

_"We've been trying for another baby for over a year now. But our doctor said that Brit's got an ovulation disorder caused by her polycystic ovaries."_

_"What does that mean?" Tina asked._

_"It's just a hormonal condition that affects how the ovaries work."_

_"But—" Sugar piped in, only to be cut by Kitty._

_"How could that happen? I mean, you already had Zooey." Kitty asked sadly._

_"Her doctor said it's secondary infertility." Santana answered solemnly._

_"Oh." The group was silent, unsure what to say because really, what could you say in those situations?_

_/_

_The thing was, despite Santana being the doctor, it was Brittany who noticed that something might be wrong._

_Zooey came as a surprise for them, so when they decided they wanted another baby, it didn't seem arrogant to think of it as a decision and not merely a hope. After all, if they could conceive without meaning to, how hard could it be to get pregnant on purpose? Brittany was confident. She knew that Santana and her would just grin at each other one afternoon during Zooey's nap, and a few weeks later a little blue line would magically appear in the window of a pregnancy test._

_But after countless tests, the line they were expecting wasn't there._

_On the eight month, Brittany was panicking. But Santana, being a doctor herself, placated her._

_'Nothing's wrong, Brit-Brit. We'll just keep trying. It's not even a year yet.' Santana would say with a soft smile._

_On the thirteenth month, Brittany insisted that they consult her OB-Gynecologist. Their doctor, Martha Hayes, who's also a fertility specialist and a friend of Manuel, then diagnosed the problem: secondary infertility due to polycystic ovarian syndrome. Martha prescribed clomiphene citrate to help regulate ovulation. She advised them to wait for a few more months before they could discuss the other options should they fail to conceive still._

_/_

_When Santana walked into their room after showering, she saw her wife curled on her left side in the bed. Brittany looked so small and fragile that the doctor's legs weakened under her and her bottom lip quivered. She was grateful Brittany was facing the opposite direction so she could pause for a while to calm down, willing herself to be strong for their family._

_"Sweetheart," Santana said sweetly, her voice hitched in her throat, as she walked to and joined Brittany in their bed, holding her close as she kissed the top of her head. Brittany then turned and looked up at her._

_"I'm sorry I walked out earlier."_

_"It's okay love. Sugar was being an ass. I would have joined you sooner but I had to answer some of their questions."_

_Brittany just hummed, molding herself further into Santana's body._

_"Are you in any pain, baby?" Santana asked timidly, not knowing really what to say, as she brushed Brittany's golden locks out of her face._

_Brittany just shook her head no._

_"Santana…I'm sorry..."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Santana placed her fingertips over Brittany's mouth, softly pleading, "Don't. None of that, please."_

_Brittany couldn't hold onto her tears any longer, and she felt them roll down her face and off the end of her nose as she repeated, "I am so sorry. I really, really tried—"_

_"Hey..." Santana hushed her wife, holding her tighter._ _"You shouldn't be sorry. I know you've tried. We're both still trying. You, more than anyone. I know,okay? I know and I love you so, so much for that." She whispered before kissing Brittany with all the passion she could muster._

_/_

_You know that feeling when you gave your all —your best in a particular thing, only to be told in the end that it's not enough?_

_That you failed?_

_Well, that's exactly what Brittany felt._

_She's pissed at her herself._

_She's pissed at the meds her doctor prescribed._

_She's pissed at how they seemed to turn her into a monster. Someone who's not in control of her emotions. She felt emotionally isolated. She felt jealous. She felt like she's ungrateful; like, hey, they already have Zooey, how dare she be angry that she can't have another one!_

_She's pissed at Santana and how she seemed to not be that affected by their current predicament. She's so tolerant—so patient with Brittany despite all the tantrums and her tendency to pick up fights. Santana didn't budge whenever she was being yelled at, mostly because she's used to dealing with cranky patients and family members._

_/_

_But that patience, that tolerance—that all was put to test one night._

_"I've been trying to call you all day!" Brittany yelled as soon as Santana entered their home._

_"Brit, what's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly as she reached out for her wife. Brittany merely scoffed and moved out of Santana's grasp._

_"I've been calling you and you never picked up!"_

_"Brit, lower you voice." Santana gritted under her teeth. "Zooey might hear us."_

_"Why didn't you pick up?"_

_"Brit—"_

_"No, don't _Brit_ me! Maybe you were so busy flirting with your patients for you to notice my calls, huh? Or was it with nurses? Because —"_

_"Oh god…" Santana ran her hands on her hair in frustration. "I don't have time for this. Let's talk about this in the morning, okay? I just got out of a six-hour surgery and I'm really tired."_

_"Don't walk away, Santana!"_

_"Keep your voice down." Santana hissed lowly before she warned her spouse one more time. "Keep your voice down."_

_"Or else what?" Brittany bit back._

_"Look, Brit." Santana sighed, too exhausted. "I don't want to fight with you." The doctor was by then trying so hard to control herself from snapping back. Without saying anything else, she walked past Brittany and headed upstairs to kiss Zooey good night before she got to the master's bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear, once again grateful that she had created the habit of showering before going home, because she didn't have to worry about anything else but plopping down on the bed and sleeping as soon as she got home._

_Santana was holding on to her set of pyjamas, as she got ready to wear them when she was roughly pushed against the wall beside one of the bedside tables. Before she could react, Brittany was kissing her furiously._

_"I don't want to fucking fight with you, Santana" Brittany hissed, as she bit Santana's bottom lip hard._

_"Then don't pick arguments then, Brit," The doctor said, as she brought her hands up to clutch on Brittany's pale neck, running her fingers through golden hair._

_"You're making it worse," Brittany growled low in her throat._

_"Brit, can we not fight please?"_

_And then Brittany's hands were suddenly at her spouse's thighs, pulling them up. Without warning, Brittany lifted Santana and pushed her down their bed, leaning into Santana as she pushed her tongue into the doctor's mouth. It was hot and angry, the way Brittany was kissing. Her tongue fought against Santana's own and the younger woman's teeth grated Santana's lips. Brittany slid one hand further up Santana's thigh and snaked it just inside the underwear._

_Brittany moaned against Santana's mouth, her fingers teasing teasing the growing bulge. But it was too gentle. Santana started to grind against the younger woman's hips as best as she could. She __pulled hard on golden locks at the nape of Brittany's neck. Silently, Brittany got rid of her shirt and tossed it on the floor._

_She wasn't going to need that anymore._

_Santana laid there. She was panting. She was waiting._

_Before Santana knew it, Brittany's hand gripped her cock hard. Brittany started pumping her hand. She gripped hard and she rubbed fast._

_"Brit, slow down baby..." Santana whispered, trying to get Brittany's attention who by then started to look like a woman possessed. __"Shit," Santana gulped as Brittany enthusiastically when Brittany wouldn't__ take it slow, even when Santana tried to hold her hips to slow down the entering, she unceremoniously dropped down and impaled herself on Santana's length, taking it all the way in and moaning when their hips touched._

_"You fill me up so good." Brittany breathed and Santana's eyes flickered between her eyes, breasts and their conjoined centers. "I want another baby, San." The younger woman said absentmindedly as she rode Santana roughly, her eyes closed._

_Santana closed her eyes tight, shutting them hard because she wasn't feeling any pleasure, only pain.  
__  
"B-Brit..." She groaned as she grabbed Brittany's hips to stop her, or at least slow her down. "Brit, it hurts..." Santana breathed out, only to receive no response from her wife. Instead, Brittany continued to move at a furious pace. For her personal break, Brittany bounced higher and slipped out of Santana before she came down again on top of the shaft pretty hard, causing Santana to wince in pain. Never had Brittany been that sloppy and inconsiderate in all the time they made love. "Stop." Santana gripped on Brittany's hips, mentally chastising herself because it may bruise in the morning. "Baby, stop." Santana said louder, pushing up on her arms so she could sit up. Once she did, she turned the two of them over, with Brittany now laying on her back._

_Santana immediately pulled out of Brittany, her chest heaving in frustration._

_"What the hell, Santana?"_

_"What the hell? You were hurting me." She hissed as she started to pull on her underwear and pyjamas._

_"What are you doing?" Brittany asked as Santana started to get dressed and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"_

_Santana didn't budge. She continued walking out of the room without so much as a second glance._

_/_

_Like primary infertility, secondary infertility can take a steep toll on a relationship._

_It was starting to become true with Santana and Brittany. They started to be out of sync because Brittany became so obsessed with having more kids while Santana didn't seem to be at all pressured. She thought that Brittany was behaving badly because of the effects of the drugs. But Brittany wanted to pursue treatment. The treatments can be very disruptive, which started to cause some issues in their relationship._

_Brittany started to have episodes when her mood swung violently__—_she would be at the point of tears, and suddenly overly joyous. She was so unpredictable.

_But Santana resolved to be more patient with her. To try harder. She took her out more, even took a leave of absence from work so they could spend more time together._

_Things then ran pretty well. But the next crack in the smooth surface came a few weeks later._

_Brittany suggested that they give a small dinner party and invite our closest friends because the last time they hosted one was during the housewarming party. Santana was pleased. Brittany enjoyed planning the menu and she even convinced Santana to invite a couple of her colleagues from the hospital. The morning of the dinner party though, Santana discovered that nothing has been prepared._

_"Brit, pull yourself together__—_"

_"I can't." Brittany sobbed. Santana's heart softened at the sight of her distraught wife. She pulled Brittany close, and ask her gently._

_"B, what's so impossible about a dinner? You wanted this __—_"

_"I can't! They'll just look at me with their pitiful eyes because I suddenly got infertile!"_

_"Britt, what the hell are you talking about? That's____—_"

_"I don't want to have a dinner party anymore."_

_"Oh my God! Can you hear yourself? You're talking nonsense! I never____—_" Santana was cut off by Brittany who pulled away from her before she could finish talking.

_Greatly embarrassed, Santana had to call all those invited and made up the excuse that Brittany was sick._

_/_

_Their marriage suffered, so much so that for days, Santana slept in the guestroom just to avoid more fights. They kept a unified appearance in front of Zooey, making sure not to disrupt her routines._

_It was during those days that Brittany called her mother, not knowing how she allowed them to get to that point where the other seemed so near yet so far._

_Susan flew to New York immediately. As soon as she arrived, she gathered both Brittany and Santana and ordered them to take the weekend together while she spent time with her granddaughter._

_She didn't say anything. Didn't offer any advise._

_All she did was stay in the house with Zooey while her daughters leave for some alone time._

_Santana and Brittany agreed to take the weekend off and rent a house in The Hamptons._

_/_

_Friday night______—their first night alone______—was a little awkward. They arrived after a two-hour drive and immediately went out for a quick dinner before deciding to go to bed earlier. Brittany was the first one to get into the bed, with Santana following shortly after she was done showering._

_____________As soon as Santana got into the bed, Brittany tensed______________—something that didn't escape Santana._

_Not that she could blame Brittany._

_It's been almost six weeks since they last had sex, with Brittany too ashamed of her behavior the last time._

_As Santana turned to fix her pillow, her free hand unconsciously landed on Brittany's arm that caused the younger woman to jolt at the shiver that ran across her body at the simple, accidental touch. Santana must have felt the same because she looked into Brittany's eyes, all the possible emotions in display in those beautiful brown orbs._

_"Brit..." Santana whispered, her eyes trailed from Brittany's eyes down to those pink lips before they went back to those blue eyes._

_Without saying anything further, Santana bent down and crashed her lips on Brittany's. Santana's lips were demanding and her tongue was relentless in making Brittany moan. The woman beneath bucked her hips unconsciously. With a smile, Brittany pulled Santana towards her with her hands on the small of Santana's back._

_"God... I missed you..." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear as she trailed her tongue down Brittany's jaw, then to her neck, sucking on her pulse point that caused the blonde to arch her back in pleasure._

_Santana hiked Brittany's tank top, discarding the piece of clothing on the floor. Smirking, the doctor snapped the waistband of Brittany's thong. Soon, Santana ducked down, trailing her tongue up the inside of Brittany's thigh that made Brittany quiver as she licked dangerously near the spot she needed Santana to touch so badly. But then Santana's mouth was gone from there and suddenly crashed against Brittany's own, kissing hard enough that she could feel her own lips pulsing under Santana's. The persistent tongue lapped at Brittany's, running over the roof of her mouth and the back of her teeth before it nipped the younger woman's bottom lip._

_Brittany grew increasingly impatient. Sneakily, she maneuvered their bodies so Santana was the one on her back, her sitting upright in her lap. Santana shuffled back on the bed with Brittany straddling her, with much effort considering the weight on top of her. When Brittany noticed the difficulty, she laughed, but got off Santana's lap and not coming back until she got Santana out of her clothes and she was lying comfortably, resting on the pillows. Santana holds on tightly to pale hips, smiling up at her spouse._

_"You've been bad," Santana said simply, running her thumbs in circles on Brittany's hipbones. Tanned hands moved up higher, molding the shape of pale, perky breasts in her palms. Santana pressed at them gently before playing with the hardened nipples between her two fingers, struggling to sit up and mouthing at breast. Brittany couldn't help but moan and bounced slightly in Santana's lap. "But I haven't exactly been good either." Santana whispered._

_"Shhh... Please..." Brittany breathed out desperately. "Let's not talk tonight. I want you...It's been too long..." She grind against Santana's center, the friction offered all but a little relief. But Santana had other plans as she pushed Brittany down, so she waslying spread-eagled on the bed, panting, sweating, licking on her swollen lips. Brittany barely registered Santana sliding down the bed, wrapping her arms under Brittany's thighs. Soon, the blonde felt Santana's tongue pushed inside her and she couldn't help it, she moaned like her life depended on it, gasping and wriggling, only able to lace her fingers in Santana's hair and tug on it. She looked down at Santana in time for her wife to look up at her, Santana's mouth moving over her clit and sucking roughly, teeth grazing. There was something devilish about the way Santana was watching her, and she wasn't sure what she should be expecting from her. But for now, Brittany could only writhe on the bed, arching her back and crying out when Santana inserted two fingers at once alongside her tongue, fucking Brittany hard and fast._

_Brittany clenched around Santana finally getting relief from the feeling of being full. Only, it didn't last as soon, Santana's mouth was gone, and her fingers were gone, and Brittany was left teetering on the edge, unable to get over. "Shit, San, stop teasing!"_

_Santana chuckled, and before Brittany could whine further, Santana was positioned between her legs, arms lifting the back of her legs to wrap them around Santana's hips. With her left hand guiding her member on Brittany's entrance, Santana slowly slid himself inside her wife. Her thrusts were gentle, slamming into Brittany in a steady pace. Once the rhythm has been set, Santana moved forward, her face about half an inch from Brittany's._

_"I love you." Santana whispered as she increased her pace._

_"I love you too." Brittany answered, groaning as Santana continued to thrust. She bit Santana's protruding collarbone, screaming through her teeth as she was unable to help the way she clenched around Santana again._

_"S-so tight..." Santana moaned into golden locks._

_"San!" Brittany cried out, trying to bounce on her spouse's hard shaft._

_"Come for me, baby. I've got you," Santana cooed, rotating her hips a little and hitting that sweet spot inside Brittany. She brings her finger down to press against Brittany's clit, squeezing and pulling until the woman beneath her was biting down harder on her skin, pale back arching away from the mattress and nails scraping tracks up Santana's spine as she pushed Brittany over the edge._

_Brittany held Santana close as she started whining, her pitch rising as she got closer to her own release. Brittany clenched around the shaft harder, impossibly tight and Santana couldn't help but cry out. Soon, Brittany felt spurs of liquid fill her up as Santana came hot and hard inside her. Their breaths shook as they pressed their sweaty forehead against each other. They laid there, panting for a good few minutes before Santana spoke._

_"We are absolutely doing that again."_

_"Best make up sex to date," Brittany heaved before the two of them laughed breathlessly, pulling each other closer and kissing passionately before drifting off to sleep._

_They spent the following day eating, walking by the beach, swimming, talking and making love._

_They both agreed to be more patient and continue with the treatment. They'll try for another baby for as long as they can and if it won't be given to them in the end, it'll hurt, but they'll accept it. _

_/_

* * *

/

Susan places the tray of strawberry smoothie and cookies (Zooey's favorite) on the table before calling on the small family of three who are currently playing 'Bumper Boat' with Zooey seated on the tiny inflatable boat with Brittany trying to knock her out and Santana moving to push the boat away from Brittany. Susan's almost scared that the whole block can hear Zooey's shrieks.

"Hey you three! I made some snacks!" She yells, chuckling as Brittany and Santana teasingly leave Zooey as they dash towards the snacks.

"Mama! Mommy! Help!" Zooey pouts as her mothers left her.

"Brit, go get her." Santana smiles as she helps Susan pour the smoothie in the glasses.

"Why me? You go get her!"

"Gamma!" Zooey whines when she realizes that her parents have no immediate need to help her out of the boat.

"Brittany, go get Zooey."

"But mom—" Brittany whines, teasing her daughter more than anything.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Fine, fine!" Brittany jumped in the pool to get Zooey. Despite having her life vest, Zooey's still a little afraid to thread the waters of the pool without her mothers with her. She's been taking swimming lessons and from the way Brittany sees it, she'll be ready to swim on her own shortly.

As soon as Zooey gets out of the pool, Susan removes her vest, wrapping a towel around her body. The four of them eat the snacks Susan made as they talk about mundane things.

They are ready to go back to the pool when they hear the phone inside the house ring.

"I'll get it. It must be Mom." She says as she shoos Brittany and Zooey away. "Go ahead, I'll just take this call. I'll join you after."

With a shrug, Brittany and Zooey goes back to playing in the pool. "If it's Maribel, tell her hi! And that we miss her!"

"I will." Santana says as she enters the house to take the call.

Brittany and Zooey continue to play, while Susan goes back to her magazine. In about two minutes though, Santana comes out, looking so pale.

"San?" Brittany mutters worriedly. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asks as her and Zooey move to get out of the pool.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Susan rushes to her daughter-in-law, wrapping her arm around her when she notices her shaking.

"That was Mom. Dad's dead."

* * *

/

**Sorry for the delay! Been very busy. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I made a tumblr account to give you an idea of Brittana's new house. **

**Check it out!**

** .com**


End file.
